Pretty Good Year
by Grommetik
Summary: It's james and Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, but they're finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the other. See where their reluctant infatuation leads them. Reviews are always good. Why don't you leave one?
1. Back to Hogwarts

Author's note: Sorry about the unrealistic lack of Peter in this story, but I just hate the little turd so much I couldn't write him in.

Beta's Note: I second that opinion!! 

Another Author's note: By the way, Bilius Weasley is the Uncle Bilius that Ron mentions in PoA. You know, "My uncle Bilius saw one, and he died twenty-four hours later!" There has been some confusion on the subject. I just couldn't resist putting a Weasley in the story because I love them all so much.

****

CHAPTER ONE: BACK TO HOGWARTS

As the Hogwarts express pulled out of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Lily Evans settled back in her chair with a contented sigh. It was going to be her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had never felt so happy to be going back. It wasn't that she didn't love going home for the summer to see her parents- she did, very much- it was just that she felt that five years boarding at Hogwarts had created a gap between her and the rest of her family. Particularly between herself and her elder sister, Petunia. Lily sometimes wondered how she fitted into the Evans family at all. With her dark red hair and emerald green eyes, Lily looked totally different to her brown-haired father and blonde mother and sister. And of course, being told that she had magic inside of her, that she was a witch, made her feel even more different to the rest of her family.

Lily turned and watched houses flashing past outside the window. Never mind Petunia, she told herself sternly. I'm going to be back at Hogwarts soon.

Her two best friends at Hogwarts, Evelyn O'Kelly and Ingrid Bell walked in. They had been storing their trunks and things in the luggage compartment.

"All right?" Lily said when they came in.

"Fine." said Evelyn, brushing her sandy coloured curls out of her face. "Nearly dropped my trunk on a first year when they ran into me, but… Idiot first years…" She was a short girl, but always full of energy and spirit. She hailed from Ireland, had large brown eyes, and was constantly getting scolded by teachers for speaking her mind at the wrong moment.

"Evelyn, remember when you were in first year and you nearly fell off the train on your way to Hogwarts because you were so excited?" said Ingrid pleasantly, sliding the compartment door shut behind them. Lily and Evelyn laughed. Ingrid was very tall and slim, with jet-black hair that was very straight and very long. She had piercing blue eyes, and was the shyest of the three girls. Her older brother, Evan Bell was in seventh year and very protective of her, as Ingrid's father had died when they were very young.

"Lucky thing James Potter was there to pull me back in." Evelyn said, laughing again. Lily groaned at the mention of the name. Evelyn and Ingrid both turned to each other and rolled their eyes. They were quite used to the battle between Lily and James Potter, a fifth year Gryffindor like themselves.

Since first year, for inexplicable reasons, James Potter and Lily Evans had hated each other from day one. Maybe it was because James poked fun at lily's red hair, calling her a carrot top. Maybe it was because Lily dropped her trunk (accidentally) on James' foot on that very first train ride to Hogwarts, causing him to drop his owl's cage, breaking it, and letting the owl fly around King's Cross Station, hooting madly. All they knew was that from the very first moment they met, things had gone wrong. Things weren't made better when James and Lily were put into the same house- Gryffindor. Things were made even worse when they both tied for top of the year first year- and every year after that. Lily often called James an immature, attention seeking spoiled brat. James often called her a snobbish, unpopular talentless prude. Lily couldn't stand James, and James couldn't stand her. It was a very simple relationship, based on feelings of mutual hatred. People couldn't figure out why, however. It was as though they were almost too alike to accept the other's existence. Both of them were highly intelligent, determined, brave and popular. They were both notoriously stubborn, and would never take no for an answer. Both were known for their phenomenal talent at Transfiguration and Charms, and both of them could fly a broomstick with amazing ability.

"Lily when are you and James ever going to get over it?" said Evelyn wearily. "I mean, what's not to like about him?"

"What's not to like?" Lily repeated, her eyes flashing. "Maybe the fact that he's a self absorbed _prat_ may have something to do with it."

"Oh, Lily, that's not very nice, he's not a prat at all," said Ingrid, disagreeing in her usual gentle way that only served to irritate Lily even more. "He's sweet, and funny, and he's smart, and really good at Quidditch- and he's always nice to me."

"And me." said Evelyn. "Besides, he's really cute, and sure he's a moron, but he's a _hot_ moron."

"Well, I'm glad you two are so Pro-James," said Lily evenly. "Why don't you go and marry him?"

"I just might," Evelyn said, winking, "before someone else snaps him up."

Ingrid giggled while Lily made retching noises.

"Can't you just accept it?" Evelyn said with some satisfaction. "You only hate him because of a stupid four year old vendetta."

"I don't like him," said Lily firmly, "because I just _don't_. He's not my kind of person."

"Maybe he is." said Evelyn, smirking. "You just don't know it yet."

Lily snorted. "Believe me. I know enough James Potter to not like what I know."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Ingrid despairingly. "Ah, Ingrid, how I despair of our dear Lily. I dunno how she gets such good grades when it's quite clear to me that she's an idiot."

"I'm still here, you know," Lily said testily. 

Evelyn raised her eyebrows, "I do indeed," she said impetuously. Lily was about to reply, but was interrupted by a commotion outside.

Down the corridor of the train, they could hear thumping footsteps and the sound of laughter.

"Don't run! Don't run!" they heard a boy yell. "I learnt a lovely hex over the holidays!"

"Yeah sure, who taught it to you- your Muggle mum?" someone else shouted back breathlessly. More laughter, and the sound of scuffling. Then a third voice joined them.

"What are you two gits DOING?" the third person laughed.

"We're drilling holes in London bridge, Moony, what does it look like?"

"Looks like you're in a clinch to me."

"Oh, EW! EW! You're disgusting Moony!" Sounds of more scuffling followed.

"Well I'm not the one hugging Sirius."

"I know, lucky you. You STINK Sirius!"

"Hey! Speak for yourself you four-legged moron!"

Inside Lily, Ingrid and Evelyn's compartment, Lily rolled her eyes at the other two.

"Good god, it's the three idiots. I hate it when they travel together."

There was a thump as someone hit the compartment door and slid down to the floor. Obviously the scuffling was reaching a height.

"Ow!" the person who had hit the door yelled. Someone laughed.

"See who's in there, James!"

The door slid open. James Potter was lying on his back on the floor, having opened the door from there.

"Hey girls!"

"Hi, James!" chorused Evelyn and Ingrid.

James rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. His rumpled jet-black hair was looking particularly messy this morning and his glasses were slightly askew from the scuffle. He grinned rakishly, a dimple appearing in his right cheek as he did so. This was the smile he used to charm everyone, to get him out of trouble when he'd been up to no good. (He used it a lot.) But teachers usually didn't seem to mind that much, (Well, none of them except Professor Dolhov, the Potions teacher) and they were all lenient on James and his friends. It was a well-known fact he was Madame Hooch's favourite student and not just because he was a star player on the Quidditch team. People just seemed to be drawn to James and his mischievous nature. He and his little gang of friends were well known throughout the school for constantly playing pranks, and sneaking out of their dorms every night to cause havoc around the school. None of this seemed to bother the teachers, especially when he flashed them that smile. Many girls at Hogwarts thought he was the cutest boy ever to grace the earth. (Lily pretended not to notice, but the fact was James was quite good looking.)

"You girls look better every time I see you!" he said earnestly. Ingrid and Evelyn giggled. Lily made a vomiting noise and picked up a book. James looked over at her, and raised his eyebrows, giving her the "I-don't-like-you-very-much-at-all" look he reserved just for her.

"Oh it's you, is it?" he said giving her a curt nod.

"Yeah. And you." Lily said, shooting him an equally distasteful look.

Sirius Black, James' best friend and partner in crime, appeared at the doorway. An exceptionally handsome boy, Sirius had a knack for charming people into doing things they didn't want to. He was as popular as James, as intelligent, and as brave. He had thick dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, a million-watt grin and a flirtatious way with girls. Sirius had always been nice to Lily even though his best friend couldn't stand her. Lily found him a bit over bearing at times, but other than that she enjoyed his company very much.

"Hey girls!" Sirius said. "Lily." he added, giving her a little wave.

She smiled and waved back. James pulled himself off the ground and plonked himself between Ingrid and Evelyn on their compartment seat.

"So what's the buzz, girls?" he said, straightening his glasses. "Tell me all your sordid secrets."

Sirius laughed. "Gossip queen Potter strikes again."

Remus Lupin appeared at the doorway behind Sirius.

"What are you two doing- Oh. Hi." He waved at the girls in the carriage. Remus Lupin was one of those people who seem to be permanently tired or ill. The bags under his light gray-green eyes gave him the appearance of being exhausted, all the time. He was quieter than James or Sirius, but no less brave and talented. He seemed to keep to himself a lot, and was frequently out of school for being ill. Lily sometimes caught herself wondering about the mysterious Remus- he was quiet and earnest, and Lily's favourite of James Potter's friends. She caught his eye and grinned at him. He smiled shyly back. (Whenever he was in the presence of Evelyn O'Kelly, Remus tended to become even more introverted. He'd had a crush on Evelyn since third year.)

"Remus, my loony old friend!" James said. "Come, join our party!" (Evelyn and Ingrid giggled. Lily gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes despairingly.) Sirius and Remus came into the compartment and slid the door shut behind them. Sirius sat down next to Lily and stretched his arms luxuriously.

"Did you girls have a good break?" he said, giving them a cheerful grin.

"'Course." said Evelyn. "And are you boys ready for another school year?"

"More than," said James. "Nothing ever happens at home. That's why it's always good to go back to Hogwarts." Remus laughed dryly. "You're only happy to be back because this is when your reign of terror begins, James."

"What?" laughed Ingrid. "Reign of terror?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," grinned Sirius, settling his arm comfortably across the seat behind Lily. James grinned proudly.

"Yes, my faithful minions, soon you will all be working under ME!" he gave a demonic laugh.

"What are you talking about?" said Lily tersely, looking up from her book.

James stood up and bowed. "Friends, it is true. I, James Potter, have been voted Prefect of Gryffindor Hou-"

"What?" Lily exclaimed- rather too shrilly. James, Sirius and Remus stared at her. Evelyn snorted into her hand and tried pretend it was a cough.

"What's your problem?" he said. Ingrid, meanwhile, was looking excited.

"You've been voted Prefect, James? That's fantastic! Lily was voted Prefect too!"

"What?" James said, in a voice nearly as shrill as Lily's. They stared at each other in horror for a few moments.

"I can't believe this…" Lily groaned to herself.

"Me either." James said in dismay. "You're a prefect?"

She nodded miserably. "And you are too?"

"Yeah." said James crossly. Evelyn tried in vain to contain her laughter while Ingrid looked worriedly from Lily to James glaring at each other. Remus looked uncomfortable and started staring out the window. Sirius however, stood up and grinned.

"Well, looks like there's a fraction too much friction with these two."

"No kidding!" sniggered Evelyn. Sirius, still grinning, extended his hand to Lily.

"Way to go," he said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks." She shook his hand, still feeling dismayed. The prefects of a house always had to work closely with each other, organizing Quidditch and collecting house points; being part of a student council and approaching teachers with suggestions from the student body. It took a lot of organization and responsibility, and the thought of working with James Potter- who hardly knew what the word "responsible" meant- the thought of working with James Potter for the next three years made her feel sick. And it was clear, from looking at James' angry expression that he felt the same way.

"Congratulations." said James finally, with a petulant glare.

"You too." Lily said coolly. "Excuse me," she made her way past Remus to the compartment door. "I need to use the bathroom." She could feel James Potter's eyes on her as she went. She stormed out of the compartment, nearly running into the fourth member of James' little gang, Peter Pettigrew- a chubby brown-haired boy who idolised James. She waited until she was a way down the train corridor until slamming her hand against the wall in frustration. She'd been so happy when she received the letter in the holidays, telling her she had been selected to be a Gryffindor prefect. Her mum and dad had both been so proud of her. And now the whole experience would be ruined, because of that irresponsible prat.

"Darn you, James Potter!" she said aloud savagely, causing a passing group of second year girls to giggle. Lily sighed. What a mess everything was now.

And she'd **so** been looking forward to this year!

*

Despite Lily's disappointment, her bad mood cleared up by the time they reached Hogwarts. The start of term feast was a most pleasant affair, though Lily and James steadfastly ignored each other and Evelyn kept on sniggering at them behind her hand.

However, another nasty surprise came when the Prefects for the years were announced. Two students from each house of the fifth, sixth and seventh years, as well as the Head Boy and Girl, made up the student council. Both James and Lily were equally disquieted when Professor McGonagall read out the fifth year Slytherin prefects and announced that _Severus_ _Snape_ was one of the Slytherin Prefects for his year!

Severus Snape happened to be James' archrival. In much the same way Lily and James had got off on the wrong foot, so too had Snape and James in their first year, and they had hated each other ever since. Snape was intensely jealous of James' talents and popularity, as he himself was hated by the majority of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House, though Lily, too had her own reasons for hating Snape. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter glared murderously as Snape, his greasy black hair slicked back and dark eyes shining smugly, stood up and walked to the teacher's table to shake Dumbledore's hand. He had already put his prefect's badge on, and it glittered by the light of the thousands of candles suspended magically in the air. He was followed by the female fifth year prefect for Slytherin, "Samantha Avery."

"Fifth year Gryffindor prefects," called Professor McGonagall. "James Potter."

There was tumultuous applause from the Gryffindor table. James, still frowning, walked up to the teachers' table. Lily watched him walk to Dumbledore, noticing that he had grown at least a foot over the summer holidays. He walked up and shook Dumbledore's hand grimly. Dumbledore said something quietly to him, and James smiled. Self-consciously Lily straightened her robes.

"…and Lily Evans." Professor McGonagall read. More loud applause. Lily blushed automatically. She hated having attention drawn to herself. She forced herself not to hurry to the teacher's table. "Be dignified!" she told herself firmly. As she reached Dumbledore, his piercing blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Congratulations, Miss Evans," he said quietly, shaking her by the hand.

"Thank you professor," said Lily, as calmly as she could.

"I think we can expect great things from you this year, my dear." he said. Lily grinned, feeling better. She joined the end of the line where the new Prefects were standing next to James.

"You look nervous," James said out of the corner of his mouth. "Sure you can handle this, Evans?"

"Can you?" she said, trying not to make her lips move.

"I asked you first," he retorted.

"It's not a question of handling it," she whispered, as a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect ("Kiki Kessavat") joined the line next to her. "It's a question of wanting to."

"Huh," snorted James. "And I suppose you think I don't."

"Quite frankly, no," she said coolly. "Now shut up. We'll get into trouble."

James remained silent after that. When all the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl had been announced, Professor McGonagall, who was Head of Gryffindor, took the new Gryffindor Prefects aside.

"Now that you have been accepted into these positions of responsibility, I trust you will uphold the respect it deserves." she started. Seeing the glazed looks and yawning mouths, though, she decided to keep it short. "The new password for the Gryffindor common room is "Canis minor". Your first official student council meeting will take place next Saturday directly after dinner. Congratulations once again on being chosen to represent your house and years."

And with that, the Prefects dispersed, following the rest of their house up the marble staircase and onwards to the common room. The crowd milled about in front of the portrait that was the entrance to the common room.

"What's the password?" several people were yelling.

James cupped his hands to his mouth and bellowed, "PASSWORD'S CANIS MINOR!"

"Canis minor!" several other people echoed. The portrait door swung open and there was a press of people. Lily stepped back to avoid being pushed over by a crowd of fourth years, but she stepped back right on someone's foot and stumbled.

"Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry," she cried, as the person held out their hands to steady her. She turned to see that it was James Potter. He let go of her at once as if he had been burned, and Lily herself jumped away so quickly she nearly knocked over a first year. There was an awkward moment where neither of them said anything, but just stared at each other. Suddenly James, probably for the first time, smiled at her. Lily, to her utmost annoyance, found herself smiling back, automatically. Quickly she wiped it off her face.

"Sorry." she said again.

"No problem." said James, shrugging. He smirked, and held out his hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Evans." His voice was sarcastic and Lily felt her temper rising.

"Sure, you too," she said, equally as insincerely. She didn't take his hand, instead gave him a curt nod.

"Night." said James, and disappeared into the crowd moving into the portrait hole.


	2. Meetings with Mudbloods

****

CHAPTER TWO: MEETINGS WITH MUDBLOODS

Lessons started the very next day and the fifth years were very soon made aware of the fact that this year at Hogwarts was going to be the hardest yet. This was the year they took their Ordinary Wizarding Levels, and, as Professor McGonagall explained, they needed to be prepared for them. Hence, when the weekend arrived, everyone was even more glad than usual.

"I am exhausted already and it's only been one week," Ingrid complained to Evelyn, Sirius, James and Peter at breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Buck up, old girl," said Sirius bracingly. "Only three more terms to go. Where's Lily this morning?"

"She's coming," Evelyn yawned, nodding towards the staircase. "She was up late last night doing that transfiguration essay."

"Oh no…" groaned peter, 'I haven't even started it!"

Sirius craned his neck so that he had a clear view of the marble staircase. Evelyn gave him a shrewd look.

"You sweet on her, mate?"

Sirius turned and grinned. "Who isn't?" he said, without a trace of embarrassment. "She's _hot_!"

James nearly choked on a mouthful of porridge.

"_What_?!" he coughed in disbelief. "Don't tell me you have a thing for _her_?"

"Why?' said Sirius, raising his eyebrows. James shook his head, giving Sirius a despairing look. "Honestly, I thought you had better taste than that!"

Sirius smirked. "Well obviously I have better taste than you, if you can't see that she's hot."

Evelyn and Ingrid were both frowning at James, so he decided that he'd better keep quiet.

"Well, I just wish I was in your position," said Sirius. "James you are such a lucky bastard."

"Huh?" said James.

"Well, jeez, with you and her both being prefects you're going to be able to spend so much time with her, I mean, you'll see her like, twenty-four-seven!" he shook his head "I could handle being Prefect if Lily Evans was one too."

James stared at Sirius for a moment in bewilderment, but once again decided to keep his mouth shut. 

Secretly, he happened to agree with Sirius. He had noted Lily Evans' beauty, of course- it was hard to miss. In first year Lily had been nothing more than a little girl with red pigtails and metal strings across her teeth (Muggles called them 'braces"). But since then, she had grown up a bit, and really, she had blossomed. This year, it was even more apparent. She was definitely growing up, and as James was too, he noticed it. She had grown taller, the braces had long since come off, and her smile much better for it. He had never met anyone with hair as dark a red as hers was. And her eyes…they were the greenest James had ever seen. A strange, emerald green they were. Whenever she glared at him, James was drawn to the intensity of those eyes despite himself. Of course Lily was beautiful.

But all that didn't change the fact that she was a big-headed know it all.

"Is Remus around?' said Ingrid, interrupting James' thoughts. Sirius looked at James and said, too quickly to be casual, "No, he's sick."

"Again?' said Evelyn incredulously. "It's only the start of term!"

"Yeah well, Remus has always been delicate," James said, kicking Sirius under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?' said Sirius, glaring at James. James clenched his teeth and tried to give him a meaningful "shut up" look without being too obvious. 

"Chill out," he said through clenched teeth. Evelyn was looking at them shrewdly. Luckily, Peter deftly distracted them all. "Oh, look, here comes Lily!" he said quickly. The four of them turned to see Lily descending the marble staircase. James swallowed hard. She had neglected to tie up her long red hair this morning, and it swished behind her, just reaching below her shoulder blades. She spotted her friends when she reached the door of the Great hall, grinned and headed straight for them. Sirius watched her walk towards them, eyes following her every move.

"James, you lucky, lucky bastard,' he said under his breath, 'what I wouldn't give to be working with her."

Just as Lily passed the Slytherin table, Severus Snape provided another distraction. Like most Slytherins, Snape was a pure-blood wizard and saw Muggle born witches and wizards as terribly inferior. Like most Slytherins, Snape saw muggle-borns as sport. 

As Lily passed the Slytherin table the usual jeers and cat-calls followed her. For Lily was a muggle born, and everyone knew it. "All right, mudblood?" Snape called, at which several of his Slytherin friends laughed nastily. Lily ignored this, but Sirius couldn't. He, too, was muggle born and nothing angered him more than use of the word 'mudblood" which was a very offensive term for a muggle born witch or wizard. James also found himself clenching his fists; he hated the prejudice against muggle-borns. Why couldn't people see that it made no difference who your parents were as long as you had magic inside and could learn to do something with it? 

Sirius had angrily gotten to his feet, fuming.

"Oh, Sirius…d-don't do anything stupid…" mumbled Peter, looking frightened. Sirius ignored him and marched angrily over to the Slytherin table, looking ready to kill.

"What's wrong?" Lily said, catching him by the arm as he strode past her. Sirius gestured angrily towards the Slytherins, who were still laughing.

"Are you just going to let him call you that? How can you do that, Lil?" He glared at the Slytherins murderously. "Doesn't it make your blood just boil?"

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Of course it makes me angry but those prats will get sick of it after a while. I just ignore them, and I think you should do the same."

"I can't," Sirius growled. "I can't! It makes me so angry."

"Well, someday they'll learn," said Lily soothingly, patting his arm to placate him. "Come on. Just leave it Sirius."

Sirius sighed. "Okay. But I'll get him. He can't get away with it."

"I know," said Lily, leading him back to the Gryffindor table. Lily sat down next to Sirius, gave everyone a warm hello (except James) and inquired about Remus. She seemed concerned learning that he was sick again.. Watching her, sitting next to Sirius, giggling when he tried to put his arm around her, reassuring Peter that the Transfiguration essay wasn't that hard, and all the while steadfastly ignoring himself, James felt strange. He felt something that he could only describe as resentment. But what did that mean? Could he possibly be jealous of his best friend and the others that Lily Evans bestowed attention upon? She certainly was as popular, if not more so than James, so what was so special about her? What was there that he couldn't see about that drew people to her?

James made up his mind. He was going to find out exactly what.

*

That night was the Prefects' first official meeting. Professor McGonagall usually sat in on the meetings, but as tonight was the first one, then all the heads of house were there, as well as Professor Dumbledore himself. The meetings were held in the Trophy room. This was a room on the third floor, with dusty cabinets full of trophies lining the walls. A large, wooden rectangular table stood in the middle of the room when Lily, James and the other Gryffindor prefects got there. Professor Dumbledore was already there, sitting at the head of the table, flanked by two Heads of House on either side. Professor McGonagall stood to his right, along with Lily's least favourite teacher, Professor Dolohov, who was head of Slytherin. He was a thin, weedy man with long, grey streaked brown hair and a long moustache. He taught potions, and was always favouring his own house above the others. On Dumbledore's left stood Professor Flitwick, a tiny little man with a shock of white hair, who taught Charms and was head of Ravenclaw. And next to Professor Flitwick stood Professor Sprout, the dumpy little Herbology witch who was head of Hufflepuff. Dumbledore smiled at them all and bade them sit down. 

Lily felt slightly apprehensive and sat down quickly. To her irritation, James sat down in the chair to her right. After the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects had filed in, professor Dumbledore began the meeting.

'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts I would like to begin by going around the table and one by one, introducing ourselves." His eyes twinkled, "I would like us all to get to know each other better, as from now you embark on a journey that you must travel together. So please, give us your name and tell us something about yourself."

He indicated to the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect on his right and she stood up.

"My name is Jessica MacMillan, I'm sixteen in January and I have a pet cat called Ferdinand." She beamed at them all and sat down. One by one, each of the prefects introduced themselves, most of them already wearing their shiny prefect badges. Lily patted her pocket, where she was keeping her badge. She hadn't pinned it to the front of her robes just yet. She didn't feel it was right when, as a Prefect, she hadn't actually done anything for the school yet. Dumbledore nodded to her. "Miss Evans?"

"Oh!" she stood up, flushing as all eyes landed on her. "Um, My name is Lily Evans, I'm from, um, London…I'll be fifteen in October, and I…like Butterbeer?" she said uncertainly. The Prefects chuckled appreciatively and Lily looked up and smiled, pleased that she didn't embarrass herself. She happened to catch Severus Snape's eye. He smirked at her and mouthed, "Mudblood!" Lily stopped smiling and stared at Snape. He actually had the nerve to call her a Mudblood in front of all these teachers? Lily was momentarily stunned. 

"You may sit down, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said. She sat down quickly, fleeing another flush travel up her throat, stinging her eyes. She looked up again to see Snape shaking with silent laughter, smirking at her from behind his hand. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Next to her, James stood up at Dumbledore's indication.

"Hi there, my name is James Potter. I turned fifteen three weeks ago, I have a pet owl named Gorgon, and…" He paused, glanced at Lily, cleared his throat and said, "…And I think everyone should know that nothing annoys me more than Wizarding prejudice like Severus just displayed."

Lily looked up at him quickly. He was staring quite calmly at Snape, who was sitting opposite him at the table. Snape was glaring at James, a slight blush colouring his normally white face.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr Potter?" said Dumbledore, also calm. Everyone else looked confused. Lily shook her head at James, but he ignored her and continued.

"I'm just saying, Professor," said James slowly, "that it shouldn't matter who your parents were as long as you have magic inside you and can learn to do something with it."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore, as the teachers around him nodded, as did several of the Prefects. 

"So that is why, sir, that it angers me to see people of Muggle parentage being **insulted-**" (And here he glared at Snape malevolently) "-being taunted with insulting terms simply because their parents are Muggles."

"As it should," said Dumbledore quietly, now looking grave. "I myself feel angry anytime I witness a display of prejudice. But what does this have to do with Severus?"

James looked at Lily again, and she knew for sure what he was talking about. She shook her head again and whispered, 'Shut up, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter!"

James ignored her and carried on talking. "He mouthed an insulting term at Evans, sir. I saw him. I think you must know the term I mean, sir." There were a few gasps and a flurry of whispers. "I saw him too," Lily heard Kiki Kessavat, the fifth year Hufflepuff who was sitting on Lily's other side whisper. Everyone stared at Snape and Lily. Lily felt her fact going even redder and bowed her head, feeling her eyes sting again.

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore said softly, in a very grave voice. Lily raised her head slowly and looked at him. "Is this true?"

The room went absolutely quiet. All eyes were on Lily. "I…well…um…" she faltered.

"It is professor," said James earnestly. 

"Yeah, its true," Kiki added. More whispers from around the table. Snape was looking absolutely livid. His face was as flushed as Lily had ever seen it. Lily bit her lip and finally, nodded. A gasp from around the table, and even more whispers, angry whispers this time, people glaring at Snape. The Slytherins looked uncomfortable. Some of them were looking at Snape in a way that clearly conveyed they thought he was an idiot. Professor McGonagall, professor Flitwick, and professor Sprout all immediately looked to Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore turned to Dolohov.

"Anton…he is in your house. What are you going to do?"

Dolohov's greasy moustache twitched. He was looking angry but Lily didn't think it was because Snape called her a mudblood. 

"Severus, stand up please," he said sharply. Snape reluctantly got to his feet, and the room went silent once again. This time, all eyes were on Snape.

"Is Potter telling the truth?" said Dolohv crisply. "Did you insult Miss Evans?"

Snape opened his mouth and shut it again. He was looking extremely nervous. Suddenly he raised his eyebrows so high they disappeared into his greasy black fringe.

"No, Professor," he said softly.

"That's a lie!" James said angrily, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence James.

"James- let him speak."

Snape took a breath, 'What I really said was…"well done". I mouthed it across the table so I, I suppose Potter just mistook what I was saying for…you know…the "M" word…"

"Well, there you have it professor Dumbledore," said Dolohov eagerly. "Potter merely mistook what Severus was mouthing." He turned sharply to James, looking disdainful. "Apologise, Potter."

James started. "I will NO-" but Lily gave him a sharp kick under the table.

"Potter, _please_…" she said under her breath. James set his jaw.

"Sorry," he said through clenched teeth, as though the apology was going to make him throw up. Snape smirked, his expression almost perfectly matching Dolohov's.

"That's fine. And I'm sorry to _you_," He directed his smirk at Lily, "For mistaking my congratulations."

"That's all right," Lily said, cringing as everyone turned to look at her again. 

"May we continue?" Dolohov said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore paused momentarily, looking from Snape to Lily.

"Yes, of course. Please continue the introductions. We are running behind time."

Lily could tell no one believed Snape of course. Everyone's eyes kept flickering onto her, including James Potter's. She couldn't stand being stared at, so, halfway through the meeting, she asked to be excused, saying that she felt sick. She hurried out of the trophy room, glad to be away from everyone else and their stares. 

Lily ran to the bathroom at the end of the corridor, breathing heavily. As soon as she as in there she splashed cold water on her burning face. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Why had James insisted on making a fuss about it? It was none of his business!

And really, Snape called her a "mudblood" at least twice a day. She couldn't pretend it didn't upset her, but she had gotten used to it. 

So why on earth did James do that? There was really no need to make such a big deal over nothing!

Lily looked at her dripping face in the mirror, feeling angrier by the second. What on earth was James Potter's problem?

*

And so the term wore on, the weather getting colder by the day. Remus returned to lessons, and then a month later, mysteriously fell ill again. Lily's birthday was on Halloween, so the Gryffindor students threw her a party. (Wheee! Celebrations!) Quidditch season began too. James Potter and Sirius Black were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; James a Chaser, and Sirius a Beater. Three nights a week, the team was put through vigorous training, and the two of them would always come back muddy and tired. James had been on the team since his second year at Hogwarts, so he was quite used to the hard training sessions. Sirius, however, was only made a beater last year and found it more tiresome than James. One night near the end of term, James and Sirius returned from a particularly long training session to find a nearly empty common room. Lily, Evelyn and Ingrid were sitting at a table near the fire, talking quietly as they did their homework. There was a sixth year reading in an armchair and two first years writing a letter near the window, but that was all. 

"Jeez, it must be late. What's the time?" Sirius yawned, dumping his broomstick on the ground and plonking himself down in an armchair.

'Well past ten o'clock, boys," said Evelyn, looking up from her Divination homework. "How was training?"

"Muddy," said James, collapsing in the chair next to Ingrid. He kicked off his Quidditch boots and wet socks and leant his head on the desk, looking morosely at Evelyn's Divination homework.

"When's that due, Eve?" he asked her.

"First period tomorrow morning," Evelyn said calmly. James' head came off his arms.

"Oh, _shit_!" he exclaimed, then clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around the common room. Then seeing it had emptied since their arrival, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" said Sirius sleepily.

"Last time I swore in a corridor McGonagall swooped down on me and told me I was setting a bad example for the younger years and took ten points off Gryffindor."

"Don't worry about it," said Sirius, "you know McGonagall never ventures in here."

Evelyn laughed. "Never mind, love. You can copy mine."

"Seriously? Jeez, thanks Eve. You're a lifesaver!"

"I know," said Evelyn. She pushed back her chair and yawned. "Just don't spill butterbeer on it like you did last time to my Potions essay."

"I told you, that wasn't me, it was Sirius' fault!" James protested. Evelyn laughed again.

"I don't mind boyo. But I'm off to bed, so just leave it on the table, all right? Coming girls?"

"Yep!" Ingrid agreed, looking satisfied as she wrote the last word on her star chart. She too pushed back her chair and stood up. "Lily? Bedtime!"

"What?" Lily said, looking distracted as she pored over a rune diagram. "Um…yeah, in a minute…"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. 'So you'll still be here in the morning, then?"

"Mmm," said Lily vaguely, tapping her quill on the table and pulling some parchment towards her. They all grinned.

"Night guys," Ingrid called over her shoulder as she and Evelyn went to the dormitories.

"Night," they called back. There was a silence as Lily continued working, and James started copying out Evelyn's zodiac chart. Sirius stayed in his armchair and began pulling clods of dirt off his Quidditch robes. Eventually Lily looked up and blinked.

"Oh. What are you two doing here?"

"We came in about half an hour ago Lily, didn't you notice?" said Sirius sleepily.

"Oh….oh, right, so you did. And where are…?"

"Evelyn and Ingrid? Your two best friends?" Sirius said teasingly. "They went to bed."

"Oh, ok," said Lily, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe you should join them?" Sirius suggested, noticing with concern the grey bags under here eyes. He grinned wickedly. 'Or better yet, you could join _me_."

James' arm jerked, sending a bottle of red ink onto the rug. It spilled, leaving a large red puddle. Lily stopped giggling and frowned.

"Well done! That was clever." she said sarcastically. James glared at her as he retrieved his wand from inside his robes.

"_Returno_," he said sulkily, and the ink returned to its bottle. He picked it up and continued copying the zodiac chart, feeling his face turn red. The way Lily was looking at him made him feel like he was two inches tall. (But no one ever did that to him apart from her. No one could glare at him so and make him feel so stupid.)

Lily shook her head and continued working. Sirius picked up a book from the table and idly flicked through it, yawning hugely.

"Finished," said James sleepily, after a while. "Do you need to copy it too, Sirius? Sirius?" he turned. Sirius had fallen asleep in the armchair, the book lying open on his chest.

"Oh…" James groaned. Lily looked up from her work.

"Oh…is he asleep?' she said softly.

"Yeah," said James. He got to his feet. "Oi! Wake up, Sirius!" he shook his friend by the shoulder.

"Sod off…" Sirius murmured, and turned over.

"You can't sleep out here, idiot!" James said, shaking him again. 'Sirius. Yoo-hoo, Sirius! Wake up you great prat!"

But Sirius remained asleep, despite James' violent shaking.

"Just leave him there," said Lily. "The fire's still going, he won't get cold."

James raised his eyebrows. "You want me to let him sleep in a chair?"

Lily shrugged. 'What's the problem?" She frowned at him. "You're making a lot of noise. I need to concentrate, all right?"

James rolled his eyes at her and continued trying to wake up Sirius. 'Sirius, wake up! Wake up!" he took a deep breath and put his face close to Sirius' ear. "WAKE UP SIRIUS!"

Lily jerked, causing her quill to go all the way up the page, drawing a neat line through all the work she'd just done.

"Oh, _no_!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "Oh, look what you made me do!" She slapped herself on the forehead. 'Now I have to do it all again, and it's due in a week! Oh…" She sat down heavily in her chair, hand over her eyes, apparently distraught.

James stared at her in disbelief. "Are you…all right?"

Lily brought her face up savagely, sniffling. "_No_, I'm not all right! That took me so long to write, and it's two whole rolls of parchment, and…" her voice broke form tiredness and she leant her head on the desk, groaning.

"Calm _down_," James said. "Let me have a look." He picked up the parchment. "Jeez, it's really not that bad. Look, I'll teach you a spell."

He picked up his wand again, and said, "_Erasario_." The tip of his wand started glowing. He then traced along the line Lily had accidentally drawn with the tip of his wand. The line disappeared.

"See? Nothing to it." He handed her back the parchment.

"Oh." Lily said. She looked slightly embarrassed. "I've never heard that one before. Um…thank you."

"No problem," said James quietly. He held her gaze for a few seconds. (How he loved the colour of her eyes. They were so green…)

Lily, embarrassed, sat down quickly and tucked her hair behind her ears quickly. James sat down again as well, and twiddled his wand between his fingers. He looked at Lily. Feeling his gaze, she glanced up, but then back down to her work. Several minutes ticked by in silence, with the two of them glancing at each other. Finally, Lily couldn't take it anymore.

'What is it?"

"Huh?"

'Why do you keep looking at me?" she frowned at him. "It's very distracting."

"Sorry," said James, shrugging. More silence. Then;

"What exactly are you still doing down here?' Lily snapped irritably. 'Why don't you go to bed?"

James gestured towards Sirius. "I can't leave him down here by himself. I'll just wait until he's awake." He tilted his head a little and looked at her. She was looking at him quizzically.

"Tell me something, Evans…" James said, suddenly curious. "Why do you work as hard as you do?"

"What?" Lily said.

"I mean…look, obviously you're a smart, um, girl, so why do you feel the need to stay up so late every night, scratching away with that quill?"

"It's called work," she said frostily. "I don't suppose you've heard of it."

"No, I don't suppose I have," said James, laughing softly. Lily frowned at him.

"So how do you manage to pass, then?"

"Hmm?" he said, lazily sending swirls of purple smoke into the air from his wand.

"How do you pass? I've never seen you do any study, but you…you still manage to turn out top grades!"

"Grades as good as yours, you mean?" James said, grinning at her. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't be an idiot. You know as well as I do you get the best grades in the year."

"Well, so do you," said James graciously.

"That's only because I work hard!" Lily said, thoroughly exasperated. James laughed softly again, and she glared at him. "You are so annoying!"

James sat up straighter. "That was very rude," he said quietly. "You really want to know why I manage to pass?"

"I would like to know…yes…" she said softly.

"It's because I know I'm smart enough to handle it." He shrugged. "So I don't gotta worry."

"I can see that," said Lily dryly. He looked up at her, and she was smiling, very faintly, but it was there. (Even at midnight she was pretty. How did that work?)

"Maybe your problem is you're totally hung up about stuff," he said. "You've just got to relax sometimes."

"Relax," she said, mirthlessly, "hah."

James raised his right eyebrow at her. (He'd been practising that talent in his mirror for weeks). "Something funny about it?"

"Not at all," said Lily. "Ironic, really. I'm the one always telling my parents to relax. When they first heard I was a witch I had to work at them for at least a week for them to let me come here. Even now, they worry. They think the Wizarding world is so dangerous. I have to keep saying, "relax I won't get eaten by a dragon". Or, "Relax, I really do know how to transform petunia back from a fruit bat."

James started at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. 'Who's petunia?"

She grinned shyly. "My sister."

He laughed even harder. "Are you telling me, Evans, that you turned your sister into a fruit bat?"

"It was an accident!" she protested, "It really was, I was just practicing that cricket bats to real bats spell and she kind of…got in the way…"  
Now James was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. 

"It really wasn't that funny at the time.." she murmured, watching him laugh.

"But it's funny now!" James exclaimed. Lily grinned. She'd never thought of it that way, he could tell. Suddenly, she started giggling. Then chuckling, then full out laughing. For a while, neither her nor James could stop.

With a snort, Sirius jolted awake. "Hm? Wha? Whass so funny?' he said sleepily.

"Oh, good, you're up," James giggled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sirius yawned.

"Nothing," Lily said, brushing her hair off her face. "Sorry we woke you."

"'S'all right," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "I'd better go to bed anyway… Christ! Is that Zodiac chart thing due tomorrow?"

"Yeah,' said Lily, "but don't worry about it." She started packing up her things.

"What, you're going to bed?" Sirius said in disbelief, rubbing his tousled hair.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired."

"Jeez." He glanced at his watch. "And it's not even one o'clock yet."

James and Lily exchanged a glance. Lily turned away first.

"I know, I just thought I should…relax a little."

"Well, you deserve it, Lil." Sirius said sleepily. "Goodnight."

"'Night Sirius…night Potter."


	3. Animal Instincts

****

CHAPTER THREE: ANIMAL INSTINCTS

Christmas came along, bringing pure white snow that covered the Hogwarts grounds and turned everything a dazzling white. James, Sirius and Remus were among the few Gryffindor students that decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. Evelyn had invited both Ingrid and Lily to her house over the holidays, but Lily's parents insisted that she go home for Christmas. She seemed, to James very glum about it, but it only took a few jokes from Sirius to make her laugh. On the first morning of the holidays, the girls appeared in the common room, each holding a small bag with some books and clothing in it. Evelyn gave all the boys a friendly kiss on the cheek goodbye (causing Remus to blush terribly and stutter a goodbye.) But Lily was the one who blushed even more, when Sirius gave _her_ a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, as Sirius wrapped his arms around her, but feeling pleased all the same. "Oh, what was that for Sirius?"

"To cheer you up," said Sirius, standing back a little to look at her. "Don't let your Muggles get you down, okay?"

"Of course not," said Lily, "it's just my parents and my sister."

"Yeah, but they don't really understand, do they? Not like you and me."

"No…not like you and me," Lily agreed, still blushing, as she pulled away from Sirius' grasp. She turned. James had watched the whole thing, but he had assumed a poker-face.

"Um, bye," she said.

"See ya," James said casually. Their eyes locked momentarily. Then Evelyn tugged on Lily's arm, and the girls had to go.

So James, Sirius and Remus basically had the run of Gryffindor tower for the holidays. Christmas morning arrived, white and cold. After exchanging presents, the boys enjoyed a fast and furious snowball fight in the grounds, of which Sirius came out the worst after both James and Remus bewitched their piles of snowballs to fall on him. Christmas dinner, which at Hogwarts was always fantastic, would have been more enjoyable if not for the presence of Severus Snape.

The came up to dinner straight from their romp in the grounds, pink cheeked and breathing hard. They reached the entrance of the great hall- but James, leading the way, stopped dead at the sight of Snape just sitting down at the Slytherin house table. Sirius and Remus bumped into him.

"Oof! What are you doing you git?' Sirius said.

'What's _he_ doing here?" snarled James. Remus peered round James shoulder.

"Hmm," he said loftily, "Guess his parents hate him too."

"Parents? He hasn't got any," Sirius laughed, "he came straight from the bowels of hell."

James, however, was wary. Since the incident at the prefect meeting, their mutual hate for each other had intensified, if that was even possible. Every time Snape saw Lily or Sirius in the corridors, he would yell out, "Mudblood alert!" and since James was usually around, he would smirk deliberately at James, as if daring him to retaliate. James nearly did, every time, but knew it was more important to hold back Sirius, who couldn't stand the sight of Snape since his Muggle-born-prejudice was being displayed even more blatantly. 

But what really annoyed James was the fact that no one seemed to want to do anything about it, not even the teachers. It was mainly the Slytherins who were blatant about using the term "Mudblood", but James had heard a Ravenclaw say it to someone once, and most people, upon hearing it, turned away looking embarrassed, as though they had heard someone tell a big nasty secret they didn't want to hear. And James was sure the teachers knew what was going on- how could they not notice? It seemed that they all turned a blind eye to it though, even Dumbledore! Dumbledore always knew what was going on inside the Hogwarts walls, it was almost like he was ubiquitous. But strangely, about the wizarding prejudice he was so blatantly opposed to, Dumbledore said nothing.

James kept glancing over at James during the meal, but he was absorbed in talking to his Slytherin friends ("Probably planning an apocalyptic attack on all the Muggle borns in school," Sirius muttered.) After the three had stuffed themselves full of delicious food, they stood up to leave the hall, waving at Dumbledore as the made their way out. He waved back merrily, a bright green bowler hat from a Christmas cracker perched on his head.

Reaching the foot of the marble staircase, however, they saw Snape and his Slytherin cronies just going down the dungeon entrance to the Slytherin common room. Snape saw them and smirked, and, never able to resist baiting James, Sirius and Remus, he paused.

"So, Potter, how are you and the rest of your mudblood friends finding a real wizard Christmas? I suppose it's a bit overwhelming, you know, with all the magic around."

"Sod off," said Sirius, by way of his standard greeting to Snape. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Temper, temper, Mudblood," Snape said.

James had grabbed Sirius' arm before Snape had finished speaking.

"Sirius is a wizard," Remus said quickly, grabbing Sirius' other arm. "We all are. Why else would we be here?"

"I don't know, I'm sure," Snape said, giving Remus the special disdainful look he always saved just for him. (Snape, though knowing Remus was of pure wizard blood for at least seven generations, always looked down on Remus for his slightly shabby robes and sickly demeanour.) "So, where's that Mudblood girlfriend of yours, Potter? I suppose the red head has gone home to practice her charms…"

"You…what are you talking about, she's not my girlfriend!" James snapped, feeling his cheeks redden. "And…and Lily's a witch!"

"Or is it…"bitch"?" Snape said nastily. At this point James had give a great heave backwards to stop Sirius throwing himself at Snape. Snape grinned and continued. "Touching really, that you should stand up for such a worthless Mudblood. Guess I was right about the girlfriend thing." He frowned at them, black eyes glittering with malice. "I expected something like this from _you_, Potter. Already disgracing the name of wizard with your obvious Muggle fascination. And now, consorting with mudbloods. It's wizards like you that don't deserve your title. In fact, I'd say you're not much better than them."

James forgot all about holding Sirius back. He forgot all about Lily Evans and how much he disliked her. There was a ringing in his ears as a hot swoop of anger bubbled up from his stomach. Snape was stood right there, in front of him, that sickening smirk all over his stupid face! With two quick steps forward, James had grabbed Snape by the front of his robes and shoved him against the wall.

"James!" Remus cried behind him. James took no notice.

"The only disgrace to the wizarding race here," James snarled, his face very close to Snape's. "Is _you_."

"Let-go-of-me!" Snape cried breathlessly, squirming in James' grasp. He had such expression of shock on his face it was clear no one had ever dared to grab the front of his robes before. James wasn't much taller than Snape, but he was holding him up against the wall so that his toes just touched the ground. James shoved him again, so that the back of Snape's head hit the wall. "Isn't it _funny_," growled James, "that despite the _pure blood_ in your veins, you are possibly the least liked person in the school. Guess blood doesn't count for much after all." His grey eyes locked with Snape's black ones. They looked into each others' eyes momentarily, mutual hate burning in both sets. James gave Snape one last shove, then let go of his robes and let Snape slide down onto the floor. For once, Snape was speechless. 

"Let's go," James muttered, turning to go up the stairs. He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder as the walked up the stairs, an attempt to pacify him, he knew. Sirius was still red in the face, and kept glancing over his shoulder at Snape. They walked up to the portrait hole in silence, but Remus kept his hand on James' shoulder. Once they were back in the common room. Sirius vented his feelings by attacking one of the cushions.

"You should've let me take him, James," he said savagely, pummeling the orange cushion with his fists. "I could've got him. I could've-" he threw the cushion across the room, "-wasted him!"

James didn't say anything. He sat in front of the fire on the sheepskin carpet and stared into the flames. He couldn't believe it. He had finally let Snape get to him. He'd always longed to punch Snape's overly large nose, but knew he never would. Sirius was the bad tempered one- not James. James had a calm temperament, he was the one who was always holding Sirius back. So why had Snape gotten to him this time? Why this particular occasion?

Unconsciously, James stared at the table where he, Sirius, Remus, Evelyn, Ingrid and Lily did their homework every night. Sirius was still expostulating in the background, but James wasn't really listening. Somewhere at the back of his mind he was a little afraid…about what Snape had said about Lily. Was that why he got angry? Certainly, he was enraged everytime Snape called Sirius Mudblood, but this was the first time he had actually used physical violence on Snape. Was it [possible that Snape's insults towards Lily had pushed him over the edge..? No…it couldn't be…

"James? James?" Sirius was snapping his fingers in front of James' face. "Wake up, git!"

"What?" James shook himself out of his reverie, realizing that he had been staring at the chair Lily Evans usually sat when she did her homework.

"Have you been listening? I asked if you wanted to go and visit Honeydukes?"

"Not so loud!" James hissed automatically.

"There's no one else here," said Remus. James blinked.

"Oh…right…that's right. Um- yeah, sure, I'll come."

Honeydukes, the sweet shop in Hogsmeade often mysteriously found lots of their stock missing. That was because, in their second year, James and Sirius had discovered a secret passage that led right to the basement of the sweet shop. Raiding the store supplies had become one of the boys' favourite hobbies. 

James was preoccupied though, for the rest of the night. He kept seeing a pair of green eyes in his head…

*

As the boys were better left to their own devices, they found it great fun to have the run of the Tower all through the two week break. Quite apart from the mischief making possibilities, James and Sirius had their own project to work on. This project went on unbeknownst to Remus. Remus' frequent bouts of "illness" weren't due to him being "delicate", as the students were led to believe. Only James, Sirius and peter knew the truth about the fact that he went missing every month, during the three days that the moon was full. 

For Remus was a werewolf, and had been since a young age. James, Sirius and Peter had known since the end of their first year at Hogwarts, and ever since then had been figuring out a way to help him.

It was James' idea- but just a passing fancy. It had been Sirius who had really got them all serious about it. Peter had been scared at first- what they were doing was very advanced magic, and very against the rules. James and Sirius were the smartest students in fifth year though (apart from Lily). They could handle it easily, and they were getting very, very close.

Animagi. That was what they were attempting to become. (Animagi being wizards who could transform into an animal.) James had first thought of it when Professor McGonagall, who taught Transfiguration and was an Animagus herself, transformed into a cat for the class in second year, and told them all about it. 

Every month, when Remus went through his own transformation, he was smuggled out of the school, and into an underground tunnel built especially for him, which would lead him to a shack in Hogsmeade. There, he was still a werewolf, but not a danger to anyone else. (The villagers, meanwhile, had dubbed the shack, the "Shrieking Shack", as they assumed the howls and yelps coming from the little house were particularly violent spirits.) To ensure that no one else could follow Remus down the tunnel, a rare tree had been planted over the tunnel entrance. The Whomping Willow, as it was called, lashed out at any passers by. Students, until recently, had played a game, trying to see who could get closest without getting hit, but last year, a third year Gryffindor named Davey Gudgeon had lost as eye, so now no one went near it.

After hearing about Animagi, James reasoned that, as animals, maybe they could exhibit some sort of control over Remus, so that they could traipse around the grounds and not be a danger to any students. It was just an idea at first, but Sirius found it so appealing he convinced James and Peter to do it. After they became serious about it, Professor McGonagall unwittingly helped them by pointing out several books on Animagi, thinking that they were simply interested in the theory. 

This year, they were the closest they had ever been. They had chosen the animal they wanted to become wisely- Peter was to be a rat, Sirius a large dog, and James a stag. Having the Gryffindor tower all to themselves gave Sirius and James more freedom to practice their skills than they'd ever had before. Remus always fell asleep earlier than them and slept in until noon some days, so it was while he slept that James and Sirius would practice.

"Practice makes perfect," Sirius whispered to James one night, as they snuck out of the dorm to practice in the common room. "I know this is going to work."


	4. A Startling Surprise

****

CHAPTER FOUR: A STARTLING SURPRISE

Lily met up with Evelyn and Ingrid at Kings' Cross Station on the eighth of January (lessons were due to start on the tenth). The girls hugged each other and exchanged holiday gossip on the trip to Hogwarts. Evelyn was gushing about her new boyfriend- someone named Tommy Ryan. Lily caught Ingrid's eye while Evelyn was raving on about him, and she shrugged helplessly. "_Poor Remus..._" Lily thought. Evelyn must have been the only person who didn't realize about Remus' crush on her. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed.

"He's lived on my street all my life- I've known him since we were wee babes," Evelyn explained. "But I never dreamed it would turn into…" She put her hand to her heart and looked heavenward, "…_Love_!"

"Evelyn," said Ingrid gently. "Are you sure it's going to work? I mean, Tommy's a wonderful boy, but isn't the distance thing going to be a problem? And when are you going to tell him you're a witch?"

"He's a muggle?" Lily said, surprised. She had never actually heard of a Muggle- Wizard relationship before, as they were more rare these days than they had ever been. Pure blood wizards never were able to understand they way Muggles live, and unfortunately, Muggle born wizards tended to think themselves better than ordinary Muggles once they found out that they were a wizard or witch. (Lily tried very hard not to fall into that category.)

Evelyn herself came from a Muggle-Wizard family, though- her mother was a Muggle and her father a wizard. She had been brought up in the Muggle world but with wizarding ways, so maybe, Lily reasoned, Evelyn would be able to handle a Muggle-Wizard relationship.

"I'll tell Tommy about it when I'm ready," said Evelyn firmly. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"She's utterly convinced that Tommy will simply accept the fact that she's a witch," Ingrid said quietly to Lily later on, while Evelyn was in the bathroom. Ingrid sighed, and ran a hand through her jet-black hair. "I wanted to stop the relationship before it got off the ground, but…I couldn't- it didn't seem right. I mean, she's absolutely besotted with him, and he seems to like her a lot. But…" She sighed again. "Poor Remus."

Lily nodded in agreement. Poor Remus. He was so shy when it came to girls, it was unlikely that Evelyn would ever have found out about his crush unless Remus came out and said it.

Just then, Evelyn bounced back in. "You know what else I love about Tommy?" she said happily, "He's got the nicest hair, it's so soft and thick…" And things continued in this vein for quite some time.

"So, anyway, Lily," said Evelyn, pausing in her Tommy-worship halfway through the journey. "What are you going to do about Sirius?"

"What?' said Lily, jerking out of her reverie. She had been staring out the window, tired of hearing about the flecks of green in Tommy Ryan's eyes. 

"Yeah!" Ingrid agreed. She had also been staring out the window, bored of the Tommy talk. "I mean, he likes you doesn't he?"

"D-does he?" stammered Lily. "…What makes you say that?"

Evelyn grinned at her, a dimple appearing in each cheek as she did so. "It's only obvious to the rest of us. I say go for it."

"Yeah, you should," Ingrid said enthusiastically. "He really likes you Lily."

"Did he say that?" said Lily, startled.

"He has commented numerous times on how hot he thinks you are," said Ingrid. She giggled. "I think that's cute!"

"Oh…" Lily said. 'I don't know…I'm not sure I like him that way."

"Picky, aren't you?" Evelyn said, but she laughed. Lily stared out the window again. She had been beginning to suspect the motives behind Sirius' over friendliness towards her. She did love Sirius, but definitely only in a friendly way! No, she couldn't go steady with Sirius Black.

But as Evelyn settled into another spiel about her boyfriend, Lily did feel a certain yearning for someone to gush over…but there was no one she liked right now.

Or, was there? For, to her utmost confusion, during the past two weeks at home she had found her mind sometimes drifting off to thoughts of James Potter. She liked to think about that night they had sat in the common room and laughed about turning Petunia into a fruit bat. (Petunia had never forgiven her for that one.) She liked the way he laughed. It was honest, enjoyable, and loud; Lily got the feeling James just liked to laugh, at anything that was funny.

__

"This is ridiculous," Lily chided herself_ "James Potter? Ridiculous. He's an obnoxious prat with a great smile, that's all."_

A few hours later, the train pulled back into Hogwarts and Lily heaved a sigh of relief, glad to be home once more and to have some distraction from her thoughts about James Potter.

*

Students soon settled back into a routine of classes, meals and homework. People who hadn't done their homework over the holidays soon found out why they were given it In the first place; the workload seemed to have doubled since last term. Tentative winter sunlight shone through the windows, making the snow-laden grounds glisten magically. 

"I love this place," Lily sighed to Evelyn and Ingrid one Saturday morning, as they ventured down into the common room, pulling their dressing gowns on.

"I miss Tommy," Evelyn moaned. "And I can't send him owls because he'll freak out. I have to owl letters to my parents and they have to post them to him. It sucks!"

"Don't worry Eve," said Ingrid soothingly, "It'll be the Easter holidays before you know it. Then you can go home and see him again."

"Are you kidding!" Evelyn cried. "I'm not going home for Easter!"

"Why not?' said Lily, startled. Evelyn had been groaning about missing Tommy since their first day back at Hogwarts. Shouldn't she have jumped at the chance to see him again?

"It's the Prefect's ball in those holidays, spammy!" Evelyn cried, "And I'm not missing that for anything!"

"Of course!' Ingrid cried, "oh, I can't believe I forgot!"

Lily groaned inwardly. She had forgotten about it too.

The Prefect's Ball. A ball held in honour of the Prefects to which fifth years and above were also invited to attend. This was the first year Lily would be going to one- obviously- and for the occasion she had been required to purchase dress robes at the beginning of the year. She felt an unpleasant feeling in her stomach at the thought of the ball. At the start of the evening, she had been told, there was a procession for the prefects, and then the Prefect's dance…. Lily was dreading it already. She didn't like getting dressed up and having everyone look at her, to have all the Slytherins thinking, 'Worthless Mudblood" as they looked at her….

"I'm going to down to breakfast!" Evelyn announced. "Coming?"

"Yeah, sure," said Ingrid. Lily declined though, and the two of them walked off to the Hall chattering about their dress robes. Lily sat, feeling the warmth of the fire and thinking about the Prefect's Ball. 

"Oh, hell," she said aloud, "I hope I don't have to partner James Potter."

*

Meanwhile, the boys were treating Remus to a surprise. James had unceremoniously dragged Remus out of that bed that morning and, after allowing him to get dressed, dragged him down the stairs to the third floor.

"Come on," James cried, pulling Remus along by his arm. 

"What the hell is going on?" Remus said, not being a morning person.

James stopped next to the statue of the humped witch, behind which was the passage that led to Honeydukes' basement.

"Is this what you had to show me?' Remus said, raising his eyebrows. "Um, James, you know I've known about this for some time…"

"Something else," James said quickly. "Wait…" he glanced down the corridor, where a group of third years were coming towards them. James leaned casually against the wall and Remus imitated him, so they didn't look suspicious.

"Do you think Sirius is serious about Lily?"

James looked at Remus in surprise. The question had come out of nowhere. "What?"

"I mean he really seems to like her. He's never spent so much time around a girl her likes. It's weird."

James shrugged. "Well, if he likes Lily Evans then he really IS weird."

Remus sighed and shook his head at James. "If you would just get to know her…"

"I know enough to not like her, okay?"

"Whatever," said remus grumpily. 'Shall I do the honours?" he added, drawing his wand.

"Yeah, sure," said James quickly. 

"_Dissendium!_" said Remus, tapping the statue with his wand. The witch slid back, allowing enough space for a fairly thin person to squeeze through. 

"So what did you want to show me?" said Remus, as James squeezed through the gap, taking his wand out of his pocket as he did so. "You'll see. _Lumos_!"

He hoped Sirius was in position. (Peter wasn't there- he wasn't quite ready with his transformation yet, so, they decided not to let Remus see him yet.)

Remus squeezed through the portrait hole and hopped down onto the ground. James held up his wand so they could see what they were doing.

"Okay, tell me now James," Remus said impatiently, dusting himself off. "What's the big- OOF!"

The breath was knocked out of him as a large, black dog suddenly came bounding out of the darkness and jumped on Remus, landing with both paws on his chest.

"ARRGH!" Remus screamed in surprise. The dog shook its shaggy head and barked. "Help me James!" Remus cried. Suddenly he screamed again, as the dog disappeared- and he found himself pinned to the ground by Sirius.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Sirius said, grinning.

"AAH! AAAH! AAAAAH!" Remus screamed, again and again.

"Shut up!" Sirius laughed, clapping a hand over Remus' mouth. "You want to get heard?!"

James, meanwhile, was now laughing so hard he had to lean against the mossy wall of the tunnel for support. When Remus had stopped screaming, Sirius removed his hand. Remus lay on the floor of the tunnel, breathing hard.

'Did we scare you?" Sirius said. Remus didn't answer- just stared at Sirius as though he had just grown an extra arm out of his ear. He had gone very pale.

"What the HELL is going on?" he said eventually, when he could speak again.

Sirius laughed, and pulled Remus to his feet.

"These are the results of a three year long project, my friend," he said. 'Want to see it again?"

"See _what_ again?" Remus said shakily. "I don't even know what's going on!"

Sirius winked, and then, with a soft popping noise, disappeared, In his place was the black shaggy dog. Remus gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth,

'Sirius- you- you're-"

"An Animagi!" Sirius said happily, re-appearing. Remus' expression was now one of amazement.

"_Oh my GOD_!" he exclaimed. "You really are an Animagi? You're not just pulling my tail?"

"No way Moony!" Sirius laughed. Once again, he turned into the dog before their eyes, then turned back into Sirius.

"Isn't he cute!" said Sirius (referring to the dog he turned into). "I call him Padfoot."

Remus laughed, then stared at Sirius in amazement. 'Wow! That's like, really, really advanced magic!" he turned to James, "how long has he been able to do this?" 

"About as long as I have," said James loftily.

"What?" exclaimed Remus, leaning against the wall. "You mean…"

James nodded. "Watch." He closed his eyes and concentrated. (His always took longer than Sirius' because it was larger.) And suddenly, he was a stag, his magnificent antlers almost touching the ceiling. Remus gaped at him as James pawed the ground with his cloven hooves. With a soft noise James reappeared again. His knees felt a bit wobbly, as they did after the transformations. 

"Ow," he said, making a face and falling against the wall. "It still hurts a bit."

Remus laughed. "I can't believe you guys became Animagi! How long did it take you?"

"About three years," said Sirius.

"But…but why'd you do it?' said Remus. "You could have killed yourself! Or stuck as half an animal! Or…do you know how much trouble you guys will be in if someone finds out?"

James nodded. "We took all that into account when we started." He stood up straight again, and Sirius handed him his wand, which he'd dropped when he transformed. "Look, Moony," said James, looking at his friend. 'We did this for you."

"Huh?' said Remus.

"Well, we can't let you have all the fun every month," Sirius said matter-of factly. "I mean, turning into a wolf, getting to have your own little house in Hogsmeade? You werewolves have it pretty sweet."

Remus just stared at them open mouthed.

"So, we decided we wanted to see what it was like being an animal," said James, 'And you know what? We can all hang out together. Us three animals. And Peter too."

"Peter too?" said Remus faintly.

"Peter too!" Sirius exclaimed. "So there you have it Moony. It can be us. Moony, Peter, Padfoot…and Prongs." He grinned at Remus. "What do you say? We can protect everyone from your wolfish tendencies, don't worry."

"I…what if I hurt you guys?" Remus said in a choked voice.

James shook his head. "You won't. When werewolves are transformed they actually seek out human flesh, as opposed to eating anything they can get their teeth on." He smiled sheepishly. "Guess you can't remember feeling like that, right?"

"…Right…" Remus whispered. He bit his lip and stared at them again. "I…can't believe what you guys have done…I…god…" He rubbed his face with his hand, rubbing at his eyes at though he had something in his eye. He looked up at them again, sniffling. "Thank you both so much," he said quickly, in a choked voice. Then, startlingly, he rushed forward and gave both of them a hug. James and Sirius were very surprised, and even more so when Remus gruffly said "You guys are the best." Remus, by nature, wasn't a very huggable boy, and it was rare for him to show physical- or indeed, _any_- affection like this. James clapped Remus on the shoulder affectionately, and Remus stepped back quickly, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, taking a hankie out of his robes and blowing his nose. "I just…I'm so grateful. I really can't believe this…"

James grinned. "Believe it Moony. And get used to it, because the full moon every month is party time!" 

Sirius laughed and grabbed Remus around the neck.

"This'll be the best years of our lives, boys! You'll see!" he crowed.


	5. Two Wizards, a Witch, and a Fight in the...

****

CHAPTER FIVE: TWO WIZARDS, A WITCH AND A FIGHT IN THE CORRIDOR

"What on earth is wrong with that boy?" Evelyn muttered that night. They were in the common room. It was noisy and full of students as usual. But the noisiest group of all was James, Sirius, Remus and peter, sat in a corner at a table. That wasn't what was so unusual. It was the fact that Remus was making most of the noise. As he was usually the quietest out of James and Sirius, it was quite odd to see him yelling and laughing at the top of his lungs. Lily was confused. The last time she had seen him, Remus had been miserable. And suddenly he was acting crazy. It was great to see him so happy, though, Lily had to admit. 

"_It must've been that "surprise" James had to show him. Must have been pretty good_," she thought to herself. Remus looked up, noticed the three girls staring at him and waved, grinning. Lily, Evelyn and Ingrid waved back. Remus jumped to his feet and skipped over to their usual table.

"Hey!" he said. "Hey girls! How's it going tonight?"

"Fine," said Evelyn. "But I don't need to ask how you're doing. It's written all over your face. What's with the smile, 'Mopey'?"

Remus grinned. "Oh, this?" he said, pinching his cheeks. "Don't worry-it's only temporary."

The girls laughed along with him as Sirius came up and grabbed Remus around the neck.

"Look at you, chatting up the girls without me!" Sirius chided him as Remus struggled to extricate Sirius' arms. "Isn't he a psycho tonight?"

"For sure," agreed Ingrid. "But at least he's a happy psycho."

"Must be the full moon tomorrow night," Sirius said, winking at them. "You know how strange people act around the full moon. Right Moony?"

"Damn straight, Padfoot," Remus agreed. The two of them broke into hysterical laughter. Ingrid and Evelyn exchanged a confused glance. They looked at Lily and she shrugged. "_Beats me_," she mouthed.

As Remus and Sirius started to tango around the common room, Lily felt someone else's gaze on her. She swivelled in her chair to see James Potter staring at her. As soon as she looked at him, though, he blushed and quickly bent over his work again. Lily frowned. She had barely exchanged two words with James Potter since the holidays, but this wasn't the first time she had caught him staring at her. Ever since she got back, she had felt his eyes on her during class, during Prefect meetings, during evenings in the common room, even at mealtime. Annoyingly, she had to confess that his gaze made her flush uncomfortably. Weirdly, though, James had, on more than one occasion, gone out of his way to avoid talking to her. Just today, she had been walking down a corridor, and he had turned around the corner, seen her, and promptly run off in the direction he had just come. It was getting very awkward, as they'd been alone on many occasions this term with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

Just then, the portrait door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. It took a little while for silence to settle- people were so unused to seeing her in the common room that they were shocked in silence. She clapped her hands.

"Quiet please! Lupin, Black, settle down, settle down." She waited until everyone had shut up and Sirius and Remus had stopped trying to leap over a pile of cushions. "Now, as you all know, this week is the first Quidditch match of the season. We will be playing against Ravenclaw-"

"Crush 'em, team!" yelled a second year, and everyone cheered. Professor McGonagall coughed.

"Yes, quite. Now, it is compulsory for all to attend but Dumbledore has asked me to warn you all there is a storm predicted, so everyone, remember your umbrellas and cloaks." She permitted a rare smile. "I trust the team are all raring to go, Weasley?"

Bilius Weasley, a tall and gangling seventh year with bright red hair and a spattering of freckles across his nose, stood up and saluted. He was captain of the Quidditch team as well as a house Prefect, and had an enthusiastic nature and almost manic passion for Quidditch.

"Right you are professor!" he said excitedly. "Ravenclaw don't stand a chance! We're sure to win the cup!" Everyone cheered again and Bilius grinned. He played Seeker on the team- the most difficult position, and it was largely thanks to his and James' talent on the pitch that Gryffindor had been doing so well in recent years. 

"Excellent, Weasley," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Now, Potter, Evans, I'd like a word with you two outside."

A few people "oooohed" ominously as James and Lily got to their feet, exchanged a glance, and followed Professor McGonagall out of the portrait hole.

"As you may have realised," she started, peering at them over her square rimmed spectacles, "The Prefect's Ball is less than three months away."

Lily heart sank. "Yes professor," she and James chorused.

"The prefect's procession and dance is at the start of the evening, and one of the most important parts, to honour the long hours of work you have put into being Prefects.

"Now, rehearsals for this event will soon take place, as it has to be carefully orchestrated. It is probable that you will have to take time out of class for rehearsals. I trust this is all right with you two?"

"As long as it's Potions we're taken out of," James said cheerfully, as Lily nodded.

"Excellent," said professor McGonagall, sounding satisfied. "I trust you will both be able to catch up."

"Professor," said James, as she turned to go. 'Er- I don't understand- why do we need more than one rehearsal for the Procession? I mean, it can't be that hard to walk in a line can it?"

"Of course not Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "The first dance of the evening is danced by the prefects. Surely you knew that?"

"Huh?" said Lily and James in unison.

"You will have to partner each other for the first dance, of course."

"I don't dance," said Lily quickly.

"Of course you do Evans." Professor McGonagall said unsympathetically. "Now, you will be notified of the dates as soon as possible. And…" she inclined her head towards the common room, from which a loud crash followed by hysterical laughter (Sirius and Remus, of course) was audible. "Do try to get Black and Lupin to settle down, would you?"

"Right professor," said Lily miserably. She walked off down the corridor. Lily turned with a groan and rested her head against the cold stone wall. A Prefect's dance! It was worse than she ever could have imagined. With everyone watching, it was certain she would make a mistake and look like a royal idiot in front of everyone.

"I've never met a girl who didn't dance before,"

Lily jumped. She didn't realise James was still there. She turned to look at him. "Well, now you have,' she snapped. "I don't dance, I never have, and I never planned to."

"But now you have to," said James.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lily said angrily, leaning against the wall again. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Evans…' said James slowly, "I can't dance either."

Lily gave a little groan. He was trying to make her feel better.

"Look, I really don't need you to feel sorry for me right now," she muttered.

'Who said I felt sorry for you?" James said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just saying…if you look like an idiot, well, I'll probably look even worse."

Lily gave a snort of laughter despite herself. James grinned. 

"Ah-ha," he said, "We have a smile, ladies and gentlemen."

"Oh, sod off!" Lily said, frowning at him. "I don't need you to try and make me feel better, alright, Potter?"

"Oh, right, do pardon me for that then,' said James sarcastically. "So sorry."

Lily glared at him. He glared back. "So, what is it, you need Sirius to make you happy?"

__

"What?"

"You and Sirius. I should have known that you two would-"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Lily snapped. "Me and Sirius?"

"Yeah, you and Sirius!" James snapped back. "I mean, he never said anything to me about it, but it's obvious to me now, I mean, you're always hanging around him and sitting on the arm of his chair, and-"

"Hold on, hold on," Lily said, putting a hand to her forehead. 'Are you getting angry because you think that Sirius and I…are going out?"

"I'm not getting angry!" James yelled. "Besides!…aren't you going out with him?"

"Well not that it's any of your business but _no_!" Lily snapped. "And even if we were, then what right have you to be getting angry?"

"I'm not getting angry!" James expostulated, going very red in the face. "And quite frankly, I wouldn't care if there was anything going on between you and Sirius!"

"Well, good!" Lily yelled back. "Because it's none of your business!"

"Why would I want to go into your business anyway!" James rejoined angrily. "You're such a stuck up snob!"

"And you're such a selfish brat!" Lily yelled back. "Stay away from me, all right? I don't want to talk to you again!"

"Well the feeling's mutual!" James yelled after her as she turned on her heel and stalked off down the corridor.

*

Lily didn't tell her friends about her fight with James. Looking back on the argument she and James had had she felt a bit bad about some of the things she had said- but only a bit.

Evelyn, Ingrid, Sirius and Remus did notice a greater animosity between the two, but decided not to mention it. Certainly, Lily had vowed never to speak to James again, and he had vowed the same applying to her.

That Wednesday, when Lily was hurrying to her next class, shoving books into her bag and not really paying attention to where she was going. The corridors were crowded, but rapidly emptying as students went to their classes. She had to hurry or she'd be late for Transfiguration, and then Professor McGonagall would give her a lecture on how Prefects shouldn't be tardy-

"Oof!" She bumped into someone and they both went sprawling onto the ground. Her book bag dropped to the floor, and they all came spilling out onto the floor.

"Sorry, Lily. Are you alright?" It was Bilius Weasley, rubbing his elbow where he'd landed on it. Students had to make their way around the two of them, and Lily narrowly missed being stepped on by a fourth year. "Sorry, Bilus!" she cried, scrambling to pick up her belongings. "I wasn't watching where I was going, my fault!"

"Nah, I wasn't really paying attention either," Bilius said, helping her pick up the books, as the crowds of students surged around them. He grinned excitedly. "See, I just had an owl from my brother, Arthur. Guess what?"

"What?" said Lily breathlessly, packing quills into her bag. Bilus grinned.

"His wife just had a baby! I'm an uncle!" he said proudly. 

"That's fantastic!" Lily cried. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," said Bilus happily. "A boy called William. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah!" Lily said enthusiastically, looking around on the ground. She'd dropped her diary along with the other books, and now she couldn't find it. "Are they happy about it?"

"Who? Arthur and Molly? I'd say so," laughed Bilius. "The handwriting on the letter was so shaky I could hardly read it." he looked around the ground with concern, as Lily was still on her knees, searching for her diary. "Can you not find something?"

"My diar-" Lily began, but she was interrupted by familiar laughter from behind her. She looked. Snape was standing above her, holding her diary in one hand and looking very smug indeed.

"Lost something, have you?' he said in a silky voice.

"Give that back," Lily said calmly, getting to her feet.

"Why? It's just a book," Snape said, grinning. "An ordinary, boring, muggle book."

"It's mine," Lily said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Give me the book, Snape."

"Come on, mate," said Bilus. "Don't be a prat. Give her the book."

Snape ignored him. "What's important about this book, then? Maybe I should just take a loo-"

"No, don't!" Lily said, too quickly, too urgently, before she could stop herself. Snape smirked. He knew the book was important to her now, he had the upper hand. Students running to classes had stopped to watch the exchange- there was silence in the corridors, Lily realised, silence because they were all watching…

"So, what are you going to do, Mudblood?" Snape said nastily. "How are you going to get your book back?"

Everyone gasped, though Lily heard a few people in the crowd chuckle- they must have been Slytherins.

Bilius stepped forward, looking angry. "Watch your mouth!" he snapped. "That's ten points from Slytherin- Professor Dolohov's going to hear about this!"

Snape sneered at Bilius. "Go on, stand up for the Mudblood- she's too scared to defend herself."

Lily drew her wand before she could stop herself. Everyone gasped again.

"I am a witch!" she yelled angrily. "And no amount of names can change that!"

A few people in the crowd cheered, and soon the crowd's applause echoed around the corridor.

"Lily…" said Bilius warningly. "I can't let you do magic in the corridors…"

"It's nothing to worry about, Weasley," Snape said, a grim smile on his face. "She can't do real magic anyway- no mudblood can. So let her try."

Suddenly, a hand reached over Snape's shoulder and snatched the book from him. Lily's stomach flipped over- it was James Potter.

"There you go," he said, calmly throwing the book to Lily. She caught it and quickly stuffed it in her bag. She was blushing- everyone was still staring.

"Stay out of this Potter," said Snape levelly- though his cheeks had gone slightly pink. "This is between me and the Mudblood."

"Stop saying that!" roared Bilius.

James glanced quickly at Lily. "Severus," he said jovially. "I was just wondering if you remember that little conversation we had at Christmas. Remember that?"

Snape's cheeks went pinker. "Sod off, potter," he hissed.

"I remember it well," James said, continuing at though Snape hadn't spoken. "And you know, I was hoping that you might have listened to me," he sighed in a disappointed way. "But apparently not. So, I'm going to have tell you again." With one swift movement, James had grabbed Snape by the collar of his robes, and pushed him against the wall, scattering the ring of students watching the show, who all gave excited gasps.

"James!" Bilius cried. 

"Potter!" Lily said through clenched teeth. "_Stay out of this_!"

James ignored the both of them and spoke to Snape. "Never say it again," he hissed. "You slimy bastard. Never call her, or anyone else, that name again, you hear me?"

"I hear you," said Snape, his eyes glittering, "And so does Professor McGonagall."

"What?' said James, dropping Snape abruptly. There was a silence in the corridor, but that was only because the students had scattered at the sight of professor McGonagall. She was standing behind James, breathing heavily through her long nostrils. James swiveled around and jumped in surprise, nearly landing on Snape, who was still in a heap at James' feet.

"H-hi Professor," James said, looking at his feet. "Um…guess this looks pretty bad, but-"

"Never in al my time at this school," said Professor McGonagall in a terrible voice, "have I seen such behavior from a Prefect. This is the very least I would have expected from you, Potter. To use physical violence upon another student…" She stared at him imperiously. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"He just attacked me!" Snape said, stumbling to his feet. "I didn't provoke him at all, professor."

"It wasn't James' fault professor McGonagall!" Bilius Weasley said urgently. "Severus was calling Lily names- he stole her diary- he called her a Mudblood, professor! Lots of times!"

Professor McGonagall's beady eyes widened. She looked at Snape, who had gone pale, and then to Lily, who looked at her feet, blushing.

"Is this true, Evans?" she said slowly. 

"Yes professor," Lily whispered. A terrible silence descended on them, and professor McGonagall stared at Snape, apparently too furious to speak.

"Weasley," she said eventually, obviously having trouble keeping her voice steady, "How many times was the word used aloud? Can you remember?"

Bilus bit his lip as he tried to remember. "Uh…about four times I should think, Professor."

"Forty points from Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, "And detention, Snape. I'll see you in my office after dinner. Professor Dumbledore will hear of this, make no mistake." Her nostrils twitched. 'It will be up to him whether or not you'll be able to remain a Prefect for Slytherin."

"Yes professor," Snape muttered, looking at the ground.

"Go to class." 

"Yes Professor." Snape picked up his book back and hurried off, pink in the cheeks again.

"As for you, Potter," said professor McGonagall. "As noble as you think you may have acted, the fact remains that, as a Prefect, you're required to set an example to other students."

"I know Professor, and I'm sorry!" James cried, "But you don't understand. It makes me so angry! I hate that word, it just angers me so m-"

Professor McGonagall held up her hand, 'yes, yes, potter. Unfortunately I have no choice but to ask you to serve a detention with Snape. Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor."

James opened his mouth to protest, but looking at her face, thought the better of it.

"Yes, professor," he mumbled. 

Professor McGonagall turned and nodded to Bilius. "That will be all, Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor for attempting to keep the peace."

"Thanks professor. Gosh, I'm late for Charms…" he rushed off, after giving Lily a grin and a little wave.

"And now, for you Evans," Professor McGonagall said, turning to Lily. Lily looked up, and her expression had changed form stern to…was it gentle? "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes of course Professor," Lily stammered.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I must stress that if you are being bullied because of your…parentage, then you should come to a teacher, or the Head Boy or Girl, and tell them. Only then can we get rid of the problem."

"Yes, of course Professor." Lily said. "But this is the first time it's happened, really."

Professor McGonagall gave her a shrewd look. "Hmmm…" she said, and then gave a slight shake of her head. "Now, you should both go to class immediately, you're very late. I believe you have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" they nodded. "Right. I shall tell Professor Fubroogle that you have reasons for your tardiness."

"Thank you professor," they said in unison. She gave them a nod and then walked off down the corridor. James and Lily shouldered their bags, glancing at each other, and headed of towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

James couldn't take the awkward silence. "So…" he said conversationally, as they passed an empty classroom. Lily stooped, turned, grabbed James by the front of his robes, and pushed him into the classroom.

"hey, hey!" James cried. 'What are you doing?"

Lily shoved him against the wall, in much the same way as James had done to Snape.

"Why do you always have to interfere?" she hissed at him.

'What?" James said, bewildered.

"You always have to interfere!" she said angrily. "Look, I told you to stay out of my business! I don't care how fired up you get at Snape, but it's none of your business if he wants to carry on insulting me!"

James laughed incredulously. "You're getting angry at me for defending you? That's pretty stupid Evans, even for you!"

"This isn't a joke!" Lily snapped. "Not everything's a game, all right? I'm getting angry because I asked you to stay away from me and you keep on butting in!" She tried to calm herself down a bit, and let go of the front of James' robes. "Look…if Snape wants to try and provoke me then it's between me and him, okay? It's nothing to do with you."

"How terribly noble," James said sarcastically. "For your information, I wasn't doing it for you. It's because…I hate prejudice. I really do. I hate the word "Mudblood". And I hate Snape."

"That doesn't give you any right to butt in and embarrass me like that!" Lily cried.

"My best friend is muggle born." James said stoutly. "Snape needs to learn he can't treat Sirius like that."

"He wasn't insulting Sirius, he was insulting me" Lily snapped. "So…look, just stay away, all right? Don't interfere again!"

"You got it," said James, leaning off the wall and straightening his robes. "I won't defend you again, Lily- you're just not worth it." he stalked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Lily sat down, in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had been driven to physical violence because James had annoyed her so much! What was happening to her? She'd never laid a hand on anyone before, not even James Potter.

Suddenly she realised something that made her clap a hand to her mouth in surprise. James' parting words- for the first time ever, James had used her first name.


	6. Jinxes on the Pitch

****

CHAPTER SIX: JINXES ON THE PITCH

The week went on and James got more nervous by the day. Gryffindor's first match was on Saturday, after all, and it was the team's first game for the season. There had already been two matches- Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff and Hufflepuff verses Slytherin. From what James had seen, the Ravenclaw team was very good indeed, and was going to be quite a challenge. The night before the match, Sirius vented his own feelings of nervousness by being louder and more exuberant than usual. Bilius Weasley sat in front of the fire chewing his fingernails off and snapping at anyone who talked to him. James' fellow chasers, Frank Longbottom and Helena van Tassel (both sixth years) sat in corner together quietly talking. Ingrid's older brother, Evan bell, played opposite Sirius as the second beater- he sat next to Ingrid at the girls' usual homework table, frequently running his hands through his thick black hair as though it were annoying him. Celestia Goodman, the Gryffindor keeper, a fourth year, spent most of night in the girl's toilets, feeling sick.

James himself had retreated to his own corner and tried to immerse himself in a book, but it didn't work. Nothing could keep his mind off tomorrow's match. He knew the Ravenclaw captain by sight- Ivan Abbot, like James in fifth year and a Prefect. Ivan was a very skilled player- Ravenclaw hadn't had such a young captain for over a decade- and, like James, he played chaser on the team. He was a fair-haired boy with icy blue eyes, quite popular and, according to Evelyn, a real spunk. As it was, Ivan had never treated James with anything less than cordiality, so James felt no reason to resent him. Which annoyed him. It was always easier to identify with an opponent if you disliked them. As least, that was Bilius Weasley's philosophy. But then again, Bilius had been known to glare at players on opposing teams so murderously they ran in the opposite direction.

Finally, towards ten-o clock, Bilius stood up. "RIGHT! EVERYONE GET TO BED!" he roared. "I WANT TO SEE YOU ALL ON THAT PITCH AT FIVE O'CLOCK TOMORROW!"

"But the match'll be over by then Bilius!" quipped Sirius. 

"Five o'clock in the MORNING you twit!" snapped Bilius. But he gave a twisted sort of grin anyway. The team departed from the common room amid cries of "good luck!" from the Gryffindor students. People clapped James on his back on the way out of the common room. He turned as he reached the portrait hole and saw Lily watching him leave. Their eyes met and she blushed, hesitantly gave him a nod (supposedly her way of saying "good luck"), and turned back to her homework. James, for some reason, felt his stomach, squirming with nerves, relax a little. Sirius playfully tackled James around the waist as James shut the common room door behind the rest of the team.

"How are you feeling, Prongs?" he said in James' ear.

"How do you think I'm feeling?' said James, as they followed Bilius, Evan, Helena, Celestia and Frank up the staircase. "Gettoff, you great prat."

Sirius obediently let go of James and started running his hands along the banister.

"I'm nervous too," he said.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" James muttered, his stomach doing flip-flops as he said it.

They reached the entrance to the dorms. Helena and Celestia wished them all goodnight and went off down a separate passageway.

"Get some sleep!" Bilius yelled nervously after them. He turned to the rest of the team. "Right," he said. "There's absolutely no reason to be scared, we've prepared well, we've trained harder than any other team. And there's no way that we can lose the match. So…get some sleep, and …get some sleep. Yeah. That's always good. So, I'll um, see you in the morning at five. On the dot, on the pitch, got it?"

Everyone nodded, except Sirus, who gave a smart salute. "Er, James?" said Bilius.

"Yes?' said James about to turn into the door to the fifth year boys' dorms.

"Abbot's got a really strong side- I want you to mark him as closely as you can, all right?"

"So you've said. I can never hear it enough," said James dryly. "Don't worry Bilius, we'll be fine."

"James is right," said Frank earnestly. (No pun intended) 'We'll be fine."

Evan nodded, though he looked as though speaking would cause him to throw up.

"Maybe I should just run through that strategy again. See, what happens is, James is on the left, and Frank you're to the right-" he was interrupted as, united, the rest of the boys grabbed him, pushed him into the seventh year dorms and shoved him onto his bed.

"Goodnight Bilius," said James as he, Sirius and Frank left and went to their own dorms. Bilius was still gibbering about strategies when he closed the door. After saying goodnight to Frank, James and Sirius retreated gratefully into their own dorm. James curled up under his covers and closed his eyes, knowing it would be hard to sleep with butterflies in his stomach.

"Night Prongs," said Sirius sleepily.

"Night Padfoot," said James. Somewhere, far off in the distance, a howl could be heard. It sounded as though it came all the way form Hogsmeade…

"Goodnight Remus…" Sirius murmured sleepily.

No sooner had James closed his eyes than it seemed like he was just waking up again. Sirius was padding over to the bathroom, shivering. Outside, rain was pelting the windows heavily.

"Dumbledore wasn't kidding," said James scratchily, putting on his glasses. "How're we going to play in this?"

"Same way we do every time," Sirius said, shrugging, as he stuck a toothbrush in is mouth. "Badly."

James ignored this, and he washed and dressed quickly. He and Sirius made their way downstairs to the common room, where they found Lily, asleep, at her table. Evidently she had worked late into the night, as her head was leaning on a large Arithmancy book.

"Leave her," James said shortly, as Sirius made to wake her up. "We need to go."

Sirius shrugged and followed James down to the entrance Hall. Bilius, Frank, Evan and Helena were already sat at the gryffindor table, looking nervous. Bilius, instead of being too nervous to eat, was shoveling food into his mouth as if his life depended on it.

"…Bilius?" James inquired as he sat down next to Evan. "Are you all right?"

"Trying to make yourself sick so we'll have to forfeit?"

Bilius shook his head. "I need to eat. You do too. Come on people! Eat! I don't want you fainting from hunger on your broomsticks."

Evan picked at his cereal and looked up at the ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky. It was grey and stormy, and still dark. "It's very windy today," he said finally. "It'll be hard to stay on course."

"No shit!" snapped Bilius through a mouthful of toast. "I've been out on the pitch already. The ground's a little muddy, so watch it when you take off. And the rain's died down a bit- hopefully it won't get worse…"

*

"Lil…Lily, wake up…oy! Wake up Lil!"

Someone was shaking her awake. Lily groggily unstuck her face from the Arithmancy book. Evelyn was shaking her by the shoulder while Ingrid stood on her other side, gently patting her face.

"What?" she croaked. "Where am I?"

"The common room," said Ingrid. She was looking at Lily anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"Must've fallen asleep," muttered Lily, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. 'What time is it?"

"Only nine thirty," said Evelyn. "We came down to see if you were here."

Lily stared blankly at the page of notes in front of her. "Oh…is anyone else up?"

"They've all gone down to breakfast already," said Ingrid." Indeed, the common room was totally empty. Lily got slowly to her feet, running a hand through her hair as she did so.

"Thanks guys," she said sleepily. "I'd better go and have a shower…wake myself up."

Evelyn and Ingrid followed her up the stairs.

"So, did you finish that Arithmancy assignment?" asked Evelyn.

"Um, no…" said Lily, as she got her towel and shampoo form her trunk.

"You know it's not due for another two weeks, don't you?" she said coyly. "You started a bit late this time."

"Very funny," Lily said, smiling at her friend. "I can't help it if _some_ people aren't or-organised…" she was interrupted by a huge yawn. "Oh darn…what do we have first?"

"Nothing, it's a Saturday you twit."

"Oh, really?" lily said. "In that case I'll go to the Prefect's bathroom and have a swim." She reached into the trunk and fished out her bathers as well.

"Man, you Prefects have it easy," Evelyn griped as they followed her back down into the common room. "A shiny badge _and_ a bathroom. It's not as though you do anything important."

"Hah!" laughed Lily. "You don't know the _half_ of what we prefects do. It's hard work."

"It's considerably less hard work when you've got eye candy like James Potter hanging around," smirked Evelyn. Lily pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, as he always did whenever James was mentioned.

"Okay, okay, I know. You hate his guts," Evelyn laughed. "Listen, don't be too long- you've got to be back in time for the match."

"The what?"

"The Quidditch match!" Ingrid cried. "You know, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, the match!" Lily said. "Oh, jeez, I suppose I have to go, don't I…"

"Well, it is compulsory." Evelyn said. "Besides, don't you want to see Evan play?" She pointed to Ingrid, who was looking slightly put out.

"Of course I do!" Lily quickly amended (It was dangerous to be disloyal to any of the Bell family around Ingrid- they were such a close knit family.). "It's just that I forgot, and I have a lot of work to do…" She stopped at Ingrid's expression. "Oh, Ing, of course I want to see your brother play. He's a great player."

Ingrid looked happier at this and nodded. "I know, isn't he? He loves Quiddtich." 

'Well, so do I," Lily declared. "What time is the match?'

"Eleven O'clock. Don't be late, all right? We won't be able to get a good seat otherwise."

"I'm never late," Lily muttered as she closed the portrait hole behind her. The prefect's bathroom was behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. It was a large tiled room with a huge bath in the middle- it really was more of a swimming pool. To the right was the girl's changerooms, to the left was the boys. Lily got changed into her bathers quickly and filled the pool with water and bubble bath. It was a relief to soak her muscles- aching from a night spent sitting at her desk- and she swum around in the hot, frothy water for quite a while. Eventually she looked her watch (which she had left by the side of the pool) saw that it was ten thirty and had to get out quickly- if the match started at eleven, she had only half an hour to dry and get dressed then out to the quidditch pitch. She drained to pool and got dressed into her robes. It was when she was rubbing her hair with a towel that someone came into the bathroom and went straight into the boys' toilets. Lily quickly gathered her things together and hurried to the door- but then she heard something from the toilets that made her stop and listen. Voices- familiar voices…

"…will be easy. Potter won't know what hit him. I've been able to do the Hurling Hex for years." (It was Snape.)

"I just can't wait to see what everyone thinks of the great James Potter when he's fallen off his broom in front of the whole school!" sniggered someone else- another Slytherin prefect, obviously.

Snape laughed nastily. "Well, the poser deserves it. Big headed prat. Hope he hurts himself."

"You'll be able to get his broom before the match, won't you? I mean, it starts in fifteen minutes…"

"No problem," said Snape loftily. "Ten minutes before the match, Madame Hooch always checks the brooms for safety, right? I can easily get to it before she gives them back. We'd better go out to the pitch now." The two of them laughed as Lily heard distinct noises of movement. She quickly hid behind the door to the girls changerooms and watched as Snape and his companion (she recognized him as a seventh year) left the Prefect's bathroom, laughing softly about the Hex they were about to execute.

So, Snape was planning to sabotage James' broom. She should have seen this coming- it was only a matter of time before Snape would exercise _some_ sort of revenge on James, after that incident in the corridor. 

__

He deserves it, said a spiteful little voice in her head. _Sit back and enjoy the show…_

No! What was she thinking? James could be seriously hurt, and there were only so many injuries the school matron could heal. Falling off a broomstick high in the air was no laughing matter. Stuffing her feet in some shoes, she left her things in the changerooms and ran, flat out, to the pitch. Down the corridor, through a tapestry, down tow flights of stairs, through a passageway hidden behind a panting, and then down two more flights of stairs- by the time she reached the entrance hall there was a stitch in her side and the back of her throat was aching. She ran out into the grounds, past the lake, past the greenhouses, through milling crowds of students on their way to the match, chatting excitedly about what the outcome would be. Lily pushed her way inside- by the looks of it, most of the school was already there, filling the grandstands that surrounded the pitch. She looked wildly around- spotted Ingrid and Evelyn waving energetically at her (they had managed to secure front row seats)- saw the Ravenclaw team, clad in their blue robes, leaving their change room- then she saw Snape, taking a seat next to Samantha Avery in the Slytherin seats. One look at his face told her all she needed to know. He had done it- he had hexed James' broom. She knew she had to get to the Gryffindor changerooms before they left. Ravenclaw were already on the pitch, stretching and doing some last minute tweaking of their broom bristles. She ran to the Gryffindor changerooms, dodging past some stragglers, wrenched open the door- and smacked into Bilius Weasley.

"Oof! Lily!" he cried, falling onto Frank Longbottom. 'What on earth are you doing?" He looked tense- understandably, really- and he was holding his broomstick. Obviously Madame Hooch had already done the routine checkup on the brooms and had handed them back to the players. Which meant that James' broom was now harbouring a hurling hex.

"James," she gasped, leaning against the wall for support. "Is he here?"

"Course he's here," said Frank. 'Are you all right?"

She nodded breathlessly. Frank grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up sign, then followed Bilius onto the pitch. Gryffindor in the crowd who spotted them were cheering- the match was going to start. Sirius and James were last out of the changeroom.

'Lily!" Sirius exclaimed, spotting her leant against the wall, gasping for breath. "What are you doing?"

"Potter- you- your broom," she panted, then tried to catch her breath. "Don't go out onto the pitch, your broom-"

But James and Sirius were staring at her in bewilderment. The rest of the team was already on the pitch. Lily could see Bilius furiously glaring at James and Sirius, gesturing them onto the pitch.

'What did you say?" Sirius yelled, as the roars of the crowd reached higher levels. "Look, Lily, we have to go!"

"No, don't!" she cried desperately,. But before she could explain, Professor McGonagall swooped down on them. "Hurry up you two!" she snapped, wearing a large red rosette on her witch's hat. "Don't keep the school waiting- Evans! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're not supposed to be down here!"

'Professor- you don't understand-"

Sirius shrugged and grinned at her over his shoulder, as he strode onto the pitch. James followed more slowly, giving Lily a perplexed glance, holding the hexed racing broom over his shoulder.  
'No!" Lily cried. 'James, wait! Your Broom! YOUR BROOM! DON'T USE IT!" But he couldn't hear her.

"Come on, Evans, you can barrack for them in the stands," said Professor McGonagall firmly, and she grabbed Lily by her upper arm and propelled her into the stands, ignoring her protestations.

Suddenly, the magically magnified voice of Davey Gugeon (now a sixth year, but still with one eye) rang out across the stands.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match- it's the first match Gryffindor have played in this year and I'm sure we're all looking forward to it. Leading the Ravenclaws is Ivan Abbot- fifth year Chaser, put a very strong defence together but we'll see if they can hold out against the mighty Gryffindors. Bilius Weasley, our Gryffindor seeker, is captain of the team and a very good one too, I hear. The fans are, of course, here to see the one and only James Potter, who's been on the team since second year and is one of the greatest chasers Hogwarts has ever seen. That's not of course to downplay his fellow chasers, Frank Longbottom and Helena van Tassel. The best side Gryffindor has had for quite some time, ladies and gents. Now, as for celebrity guests attending this match, we have Professor Flitwick, beloved head of Ravenclaw. And- ooh, look, people, Professor Trelawney has descended down from the north tower to keep her inner eye on the match! Hi professor!"

"Gudegon, if you're not going to be serious…" Professor McGonagall's stern voice joined Davey's.

"Just warming up the crowd, Professor."

Lily managed to fight her way along to the seat Evelyn and Ingrid had saved her.

'Where've _you_ been?" Evelyn said, shifting her scarf so the Lily could sit down. "I've been saving this seat for you for years.

"Sorry," Lily said breathlessly. She craned her neck to see what was happening down on the pitch. The two teams were lined up, facing each other. As she watched, the two captains stepped forward to shake each other's hands- she could make out the thin figure of James Potter, standing between Frank and Helena. She had to warn him!

"JAMES!" she bellowed, cupping her hands around her mouth. "JAMES! YOUR BROOM'S NOT SAFE! JA- POTTER!" she called desperately.

"What are you _doing_?' Evelyn said in bewilderment, but Lily ignored her- Madame Hooch had just blown her whistle, and the players had left the ground.

"Oh, no…" she groaned.

"And they're off! And Abbot immediately takes the Quaffle, passes to Trimble, back to Abbot, and then to- oh, intercepted! Potter, not be deterred., has captured the Quaffle- it's making its way back the pitch- to Longbottom, to van Tassel, back to Potter- look at the team work, ladies and gents, it's phenomenal!"

Well, everything seemed to be all right so far. James was flying as normal- with his usual grace and ease- maybe Snape hadn't gotten time to perform the hex after all…

"Potter's reached the goals- of course, he'll have a hard time getting past the Ravenclaw keeper- Lydia Goshawk- but we know James is up to it. Okay, lining up, the shot- he's shooting- HE'S SCORED! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" The applause from the stands was tumultuous! Evelyn and Ingrid, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, surged to their feet to applaud James. Bilius, flying highest above the pitch, twirled around in mid air to show his approval. Frank Longbottom was whooping and clapping so hard he almost fell off his broom.

For five more minutes, the teams played on normally- Gryffindor scored two more goals, the advantage was definitely theirs. Ivan had certainly put up a good defence but hadn't concentrated as much in his offence, which the Gryffindor team knew, and used to their advantage.

"No sign of the snitch yet," Davey reported to the crowds, "But Weasley's keeping an eagle eye out for it."

Suddenly, James' broom gave a great lurch- so did Lily's stomach. Could this be the hex kicking in? As she watched, James caught the Quaffle that Frank passed to him- but then his broom bucked so hard he nearly dropped it. James' bewilderment was apparent even from the stands- he quickly passed the Quaffle to Helena. Up above, Bilius circled anxiously, searching for the Snitch. Sirius, flying past, batted away a Bludger which had been heading straight for James, but then his broom lurched again, and again, and again- the hex was definitely catching up with it.

"What's he doing?" said Ingrid, squinting up into the sky. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, our star chaser _is_ having some sort of seizure- no idea what he's up to but I'm sure it's all for the good of Gryffindor," Davey said.

The broom was now hopping up and down so violently James was having trouble staying on. A bludger flew at him, but at that moment, the broom lurched and James was pitched into the air- the Bludger flew harmlessly underneath him. He grabbed the broom again with both hands and wrapped his legs around it too- but the broom was having none of that. It was determined to shake him off. The crowds, now realising that something was wrong, had now stopped cheering or jeering (depending on whose side they were for) and now, thrills of excitement were running through the crowd- most people looked as confused as James did. Suddenly, Lily knew what she had to do.

Of course she'd learnt to combat this spell before, in Charms. She got to her feet and drew her wand out of her robes. It required concentration…

"Lily what are you doing?" Ingrid said, her anxious eyes on the players in the sky. "What's going on?"

"Something's up," said a voice next to Lily. "James isn't doing that."

Lily turned- it was Remus. His cheeks were flushed- evidently he had just run up from the castle.

"You're back!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"What's going on?" he asked, green eyes anxious- though Lily noted he was looking wearier than ever.

"Snape put a hurling hex on James' broom, I've just got to remember how to combat it!" she cried. If Remus was surprised, it didn't show on his face. He simply closed his eyes and nodded.

"Er, um…wasn't it something like…_jarvis, necoup_…?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. She pointed her wand at the convulsing broom that James was trying to keep a hold of. Frank and Helana, realising something was wrong, had stopped passing the Quaffle to him. "_Jarvis, necoup, vitus, socoup_…" she recited. She knew that she had to keep her eyes on the object she was de-hexing. "_Jarvis, necoup, vitus, secoup…"_ It was working! But too late- the broom gave a violent shudder, and suddenly James was hanging upside down, clinging desperately to the broom with his legs. Several people in the crowd screamed. Lily flicked her wand angrily and started again. "JARVIS NECOUP VITUS SOCOUP, QUONDO COELI MOVEN DE SUNT, MOEVN DE SUNT-" she hollered. It was working- it was working! The broom was slowing down- James had managed to pull himself up and was hanging onto it, upside down, with his arms and legs- "ET TERRA, DUM VENE EX JUDICA, RESEQU LUM-PERI- GNEM!" She gave her wand one last flick- it worked. The hex was broken. James seemed to realise it too, and pulled himself up.

"Whew!" Davey's voice echoed out into the stands, "Whatever that was I'm sure glad it's over. Well, Potter's fit seems to have stopped so- wait as moment- wait a moment! The Snitch! Yes, Weasley's seen it, oh my god he's gone into a dive! Go Bilius, go!"

The crowd regained its vigour within seconds and suddenly everyone was on their feet screaming and hollering, as Bilius dived down thirty feet and swooped up again, the Snitch in his hand.

"YES! YEEEES!" yelled Evelyn. Lily sat down, weak with relief. Remus imitated her, putting his head in his hands. James Potter's face had turned paper white, but he was grinning as he and the rest of the team swooped down on Bilius and hugged him. The cheers and noise of the crowd was deafening, but Lily took no notice of it. She felt such a mixture of emotions, angry with Snape, scared that someone noticed, relief that it had worked, sheer blinding relief…that James was okay.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the seat behind her, smiling serenely at her, such a warm, welcoming smile Lily knew that everything was all right.

"Well done, Miss Evans. You've done very well."


	7. Dumbledore's Dancing

****

CHAPTER SEVEN: DUMBLEDORE'S DANCING

If anyone wondered about the strange behaviour of James' broom, they didn't ask about it. They were more concerned with celebrating Gyrffindor's victory- now, Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the finals. As for James himself, he decided to worry about it later- right now, he was just so relieved that he hadn't been vaulted off his broom and that Gryffindor had won that he just wanted to relax and party. Remus was concerned, though- too concerned about it to let James celebrate the night away without knowing what had really happened. So, while Sirius, in a fit of high spirits, was entertaining everyone with an impersonation of Professor Dolohov, Remus dragged James off to the dorms.

"I need to talk to you," Remus said, shutting the door behind them.

James, seeing the expression on Remus' face decided not to protest.

"All right," he said. "What about? Is everything okay?"

"Not really," said Remus. "It's about today- your broomstick."

"Oh," said James. "Yeah…that was pretty weird. What about it?"

"_Pretty weird_?" repeated Remus incredulously. "You could have been killed, James!"

James looked down, at the glass of Butterbeer he was still carrying. Remus was right, of course, but he'd tried not to think about it. "Maybe my broom is getting old," he suggested.

"Oh, that's dragon dung, and you know it!" Remus snapped. "Your broom was hexed, all right? A hurling hex."

"Oh come on," James said sitting down on his bed. "Who'd hex my broom?"

"Who do you _think_?" Remus said softly. "Snape did it."

"How do you know?" said James quickly.

"Lily told me." Remus said. "She told me the whole story afterwards. She was in the bathroom, and she overheard Snape plotting about it. He got to your broom while Madame Hooch did the checkup on them."

James blinked up at Remus, not letting it sink in. What he was saying made perfect sense, of course- he knew Snape would want to perform _some_ sort of revenge on him, after that day in the corridor. And that would explain Lily turning up at the changing rooms before the match.

"Okay," said James, "if that's the case… why did my broom start working again?"

Remus looked at him gravely. "Lily performed the counter-hex before anything bad could happen. She was frantic, James- you should have seen her though. Stood right up in the stands, pointed her wand at your broom, and yelled out the incantation." He shook his head, while James stared in disbelief. "You know what, she was just _so_ relieved that you weren't hurt. Even though you guys have that four-year war going on, she saved you James. She saved your life." he leant against the wall with a sigh. "She really is a great person James. I wish you wouldn't give her such a hard time."

James finally found words. "_Me_ give _her_ a hard time? She's the one who goes mad when I try to stop Snape calling her a Mudblood! She's the one who goes psycho whenever I come within ten feet of her! I'm surprised she hasn't taken out a restraining order on me!"

Remus looked at James with his big, sad eyes. "Didn't you ever wonder why she does those things?"

"Because she's a ruddy lunatic, isn't she?" snapped James.

Remus shook his head. "Maybe it because…she's trying to hide something."

James was lost for words.

*

The first rehearsal for the Prefect's Ball was called two weeks later, during a Potions lesson. The Prefects assembled in the Great Hall, where the House tables had all been pushed to one side to make way for the dancers. Professor Dumbledore, who was apparently a very good dancer, stood on a chair in front of the teacher's table. After they had all been assembled into a line, facing each other, he flicked his wand once and a light waltz could suddenly be heard.

"Boys," he rumbled, voice carrying across the hall, "Place your right hand on the girl's waist. Girls, place _your_ right hand on his shoulder, and then clasp the remaining hand."

Lily did as professor Dumbledore told her, and so did James, but it was very awkward. The Quidditch match was the last time she had talked to James and since then, he had been staring at her more than ever. She concentrated on staring over James' shoulder, and not into his face. He, too, seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Step forward, and beck, the side, together, side, forward, back, side together side..." Professor Dumbledore instructed.

James stepped forward too quickly and accidentally trod on Lily's foot. "Ow!" she cried. 

"Sorry," he muttered, staring very hard at his feet. Lily could feel the warmth of his hand through her robes. Her other hand felt sweaty, though she wasn't sure if it was his hand sweating or hers. She could smell him, too- a faint whiff of parchment and deodorant. It wasn't a bad scent, but it was slightly unnerving, as Lily doubted whether she'd ever had to get this close to him before.

"One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three…" Dumbledore counted. To Lily's surprise, she wasn't tripping over her own feet and making an idiot of herself. On the contrary, she was mastering the steps quite well. It was easy, she found. She grinned, and looked up- and found herself looking right into James' eyes. She jerked her head back in alarm- he'd stopped staring at his feet and was now looking at her. There was such a solemn look on his face that Lily was intrigued despite herself.

"We have to talk," said James quietly, guiding her around the floor with the grace and co-ordination that was apparent in his skills as a Quidditch player.

"I thought we weren't talking," Lily murmured. It felt like her stomach was doing acrobatics inside her.

"Well, we have to, now." James said.

"Oh, but you promised," Lily rejoined, dodging to the left to avoid Bilius Weasley, who had none of the coordination on the ground that he had on his broomstick. He and his partner lurched around the floor, banging into other couples.

"It's about the match against Ravenclaw," said James. He took a breath. "My, um, broomstick- Remus said it was hexed. By Snape."

Lily gave a slight nod of her head, and looked at her feet again. James continued. "He also said that…that you…did the counter hex. You…stopped my broom from jumping around."

Lily looked up slowly. There was something in his eyes- a sort of desperate kind of gratitude he didn't seem to be able to put into words.

"I just wanted to…to…well, thank you. You, um, saved me." Lily said nothing so he continued quickly. "I just mean that, you know, if you hadn't performed the counter hex, I could have fallen off and been hurt…or, um, killed, I suppose." He paused. Then: "Lily-" he said desperately, as though he was trying to get the words out before something stopped him, "You…why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?' Lily breathed.

"Save me? You could have let me fall. You…you should have let me fall. I…well, both of us really, we've never been exactly nice to each other, have we?" he gave a hopeless grin, which Lily couldn't help returning.

"So why did you bother to save an idiot like me?" James murmured. Lily's face flushed. His stare was so intense- he never lost her gaze for second. 

"You're not…an idiot," she said awkwardly. "I just couldn't…let you fall, you know? I couldn't let anyone fall," she added hastily. "…Least of all you," she added, very quietly. James heard it though. He smiled at her, such a gentle, touching smile that Lily's heart turned over.

"_What's happening to me?_" she though, feeling her face flush again. She quickly broke his gaze and looked over his shoulder again. The music came gently to a stop, and the couples on the floor ceased dancing. Dumbledore was beaming at them all.

"Delightful," he said, wiping a tear form his eye, "Ah, dancing…one of the true forms of magic..."

James caught Lily's gaze once more and (was it reluctantly?) turned away, letting go of her hand.

*

A fortnight later came the next full moon- and Peter had completed his transformation. Never had James felt such anticipation for it. From now on, it wouldn't be such an event of torture and pain for Remus- it was going to be an adventure. For all of them.

Before moonrise, Remus was smuggled out of the castle and to the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

And, after dinner, after Sirius James and Peter had gone up to the boys' staircase, yawning hugely and pretending they needed an early night, after they had slipped James' Invisibility Cloak over the three of them and snick out of the castle, they changed. Peter, as a rat, was able to avoid the flailing branches of the Whomping Willow and touch the button disguised at a knot on the tree trunk that would make it stop moving. Then the three of them, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, disappeared into the tunnel

And it was an adventure. Remus, as werewolf, seemed to realise- seemed to know- that it was them. He did not harm them. In fact, he became almost docile in their presence.

For three nights, they explored Hogsmeade. It was as much fun at night as it was in the daytime. The town was theirs, in fact, the night was theirs. They had the time of their lives.

When Remus came back to school, after his transformation period was over, people commented on how much better he looked. And he did. James couldn't remember seeing his friend so happy and healthy looking. In fact, there was a noticeable change in _all_ of their behaviour- they were all more boisterous and exuberant than usual. 

"See what we've created?" Sirius said in James' ear one night in the common room. "Remus has changed- he believes in people again."

James had to agree, as they watched Remus, laughing with Evelyn, perched on the arm of her chair. He was more confident, more carefree, and not so cynical. It really was great to see.

Sirius now turned his attention to Lily. He stared at her moodily for a while as James got back to his homework.

"Do you think if I asked, Lily would go to the dance with me?" he asked suddenly. James, who had just swallowed a mouthful of butterbeer, promptly spat it out. Unfortunately it landed on the astronomy chart he was making.

"What?' he coughed, wiping his butterbeer drenched homework with the sleeve of his robes.  
"I reckon I should," said Sirius, ignoring James' reaction. "I mean…she'll be, like, the hottest girl there."

"For sure," said Peter, eagerly. (He was sat with James and Sirius, doing his own homework.) James gave Peter a distasteful look and turned back to Sirius. 

"Are you serious?" he asked. Sirius' infatuation with Lily had been the longest he'd liked a girl...but still, was he serious enough to do this?

"Yes…" said Sirius vaguely. He turned to James, fixing him with a shrewd stare. "Why, you don't mind, do you?"

"_What_? Of course I don't! No way!" James snapped. "I'm just saying…er, you really like her that much?" Sirius nodded. "Yes," he said again. "I really do."

James felt his stomach turn over, and, once again, a jealous, resentful feeling. What was it about Sirius and Lily together that made him feel like that?

"Don't let me stop you," he said frostily. "Go right ahead."

Sirius gave James a curious look. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't!"

"So what's with the chill, man?"

"I'm just really busy, that's all!" James said irritably, refusing to believe the reason he was feeling so annoyed was because Sirius was interested in Lily. "Just…shut up an let me concentrate, all right?"

Sirius snorted. "Okay." And he walked off to the girls' table. James watched, surreptitiously, as Sirius perched on the arm of Lily's chair, throwing an arm around her shoulders casually. Lily grinned at him, but looked slightly uncomfortable. Remus started talking, telling a joke possibly, as everyone's attention turned on him for the moment. As James watched, Sirius leant down and whispered something in Lily's ear. She looked up at him and nodded, stood up, and followed Sirius over to a corner, where he began to talk to her, his expression serious. Lily listened intently for a moment or so, then, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. A smile played on her lips as Sirius continued talking. She held up her hand, and said something, nodding as she did. Sirius' face broke into a huge grin, and suddenly he stepped forward and engulfed in a huge hug. They both started to laugh. James' heart sank. He didn't need to be able to hear them to know what had just happened. Somewhere inside, he had been thinking…hoping…that Lily would refuse. Surely must realize the implications of Sirius' invitation? Sirius came bounding back over to James, grinning hugely.

"I did it! Did you see me?" he said gesturing towards where Lily was sitting, also with a smile on her face. James nodded, trying to look disinterested.

"And guess what? Remus has asked Evelyn to the dance!" Sirius exclaimed. "I heard them talking about it just then! I can't believe he didn't tell us!"

"Seriously?" James said, raising his eyebrows. "Wow. That's news. Good for him!"

"And you know how he got the balls to do it, don't you?" Sirius said.

James nodded. "Us, right?"

"Right!" Sirius said proudly. "We have helped him so much. We've changed him for the better. Don't you realize that?"

"Of course I do," said James. "I'm not sure about _changing_ him though."

"Aaah," sighed Sirius contentedly, ignoring James but hugging him gleefully, "Sometimes I'm amazed at our own brilliance, Prongs."


	8. Clever Canines and their Carelessness

****

CHAPTER EIGHT: CLEVER CANINES AND THEIR CARELESSNESS

Four more weeks passed and the Prefect's Ball loomed ever closer. Anticipation was in the air at Hogwarts castle- everywhere, girls walked in clumps giggling about partners and discussing their dress robes, boys nervously rehearsed the dance steps they had been taught, and Lily began to get more and more frustrated. Sirius' invitation to take her to the dance had sparked a lot of unsolicited attention. Girls were forever coming up to her with the same question: "Are you going out with Sirius Black?" She was so sick of hearing it that the last girl who asked her, a third year, go a nasty shock when Lily turned around and yelled "SODDING WELL _NO_!" so loudly that the girl scampered off in fright. And it wasn't just jealous sounding girls, either- an increasing amount of boys were asking her the same question, boys from all years that she had never even spoken to before. _"Are you going out with Sirius Black?"_

Two more rehearsals for the prefect's ball were called - both of them during Astronomy. Lily found this extremely annoying. Astronomy wasn't difficult, but it was a lot of work, so it meant she had a lot to do to catch up. She was struggling to do her astronomy homework without the use of a telescope and a good view of the night sky one night, when Ingrid came wandering in to the common room.

"There you are," she said. "I've been looking for you and Evelyn everywhere!"

"Eve's in the shower," said Lily, taking in Ingrid's slightly flushed cheeks and concerned expression. 'What's the matter?" she asked putting down her quill and focusing on her friend.

Ingrid sat down next to Lily. "Oh, it's just that…well, James just asked me to partner him at the dance."

Lily's jaw dropped, "_What_?" she exclaimed. Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Look, if you mind, then I'll just go and tell him no. I will, I wouldn't go to the dance with him if you minded-"

"Mind, why would I mind?" Lily said quickly, reassuring her. "No, I was just surprised that's all, um…I didn't know you and James were like that?"

"We're not!" Ingrid said. "He said he was just asking me as a friend. We're just friends."

"Oh, goo- I mean, um, you don't have to justify to me, I don't' mind at all!" Lily said, blushing. 'Go to the dance. And hey- you'll get to sit on the Prefect's table with me!"

Ingrid smiled. "Oh, good! I'm so glad." She glanced at the homework Lily was labouring over. "Lily, why don't you just copy my assignment? It'll take you much less time."

"No, I don't like copying," said Lily, pulling a face at the lunar chart in front of her. That term in Astronomy, they had been studying the moon- its cycles and its affects on the stars. For this particular assignment, she need a clear view of the moon, and… "Tonight's the full moon, isn't it?" Lily said suddenly. Ingrid nodded. Lily jumped to her feet. "Right. I've got an idea."

"What is it?" said Ingrid excitedly, also leaping to her feet. 

"I've got to finish this assignment, and tonight's perfect- there aren't any clouds or anything. So, all I've got to do is go up to the astronomy tower after everyone's asleep and do it."

Ingrid gaped at her. "You…you aren't serious?"

"I am," said Lily, capping her quill with a flourish. It was crazy, of course- but she _had_ to finish this assignment.

"Lily, _no_!" Ingrid cried, "you'll get caught, and Filch will skin you alive! You know how he hates it when students sneak out after hours, you'll get in such trouble-"

"Don't worry, Inge!" Lily exclaimed. "I won't get caught. Trust me." She started packing quill, parchment and books into her bag." And don't look at me like that," she added, seeing Ingrid's anxious face. 'I'll be fine. Don't try to change my mind."

Meanwhile, the boys had made plans of their own for that night. It was the third night of that month's lunar cycle and they had, once again, stuck to exploring Hogsmeade. Sirius, however, had quickly tired of this, and, after much persuasion, had convinced the other three that it would be fun to sneak into the castle and explore.

"If Remus gets murderous, well, we can control him, can't we Prongs?" he had said loftily. "Look, if Prongs walks in front, to warn any late night prowlers, and I walk behind, to stop him _attacking _any late night prowlers, then we should be fine, right?" he looked at James, Remus and Peter's disbelieving faces.

"I don't know…" Remus had said.

"It'll be fine," Sirius had said firmly. "Trust me. Nothing can possible go wrong- we're so well organised."

And, as the other three had as much desire to explore the castle at night as Sirius did, they agreed.

*

That night, after the moon was well risen and everyone was asleep, the boys, as animals, walked back from Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts grounds, and into the castle. It was excellent fin, at first. Everything was a game. They scampered around the great Hall at first, scaring a few stray house elves out of their wits, leaping over the house tables, seeing who could get the highest, who jump the furthest. Then Sirius padded ahead, and the rest had to follow him. they climbed the castle quickly, up the stairs, through tapestries, past the Gryffindor portrait hole- there, Remus stopped, able to smell the people inside, but James and Sirius quickly dragged him on. There was no one around. The castle was all theirs, and it was all a game. The lamps burned low in their brackets on the wall, but they didn't need light to see. Everything was brighter, when you were an animal. Everything was so much simpler- all it mattered was that you could enjoy your surrounding and become part of the surroundings. Even watching a shadow dance on the wall was exciting. It was all a game.

James led the way. He wanted to see how high they could get- what fun it would be to run all the way down again. He cantered along, tripping across the stone floors with his cloven hooves, antlers clattering against the wall. Using the human part of his brain, James led them up to the Astronomy tower. 

The rooms in the tower all had windows for ceilings- it would be wonderful to see the stars, see how they bright they were through the eyes of a stag. So he climbed the stairs, leading his friends to the ceiling-less rooms.

And, just when he was a few feet away from a room, he stopped- a light was flickering in one of them. Even though he was stag, James knew what that meant- people. And, even though Remus became a tame werewolf when he was with them, James didn't know if coming into contact with people would be such a good idea. Sirius had seen the light too, knew what it meant- behind him, the two canines froze to the spot, shocked. Peter the rat gave a little frightened squeak. James quickly lowered his head and drove Sirius and Remus back a little, around the corner using his antlers- if there were people in there, James didn't want Remus to be able to smell them. Sirius the dog nodded his head and gave a little whine- he knew what to do. James headed back around the corner towards the flickering light and transformed back into a human. Startled that he was suddenly back on two legs, James stumbled a little, cursing quietly. There was a rustling of paper from inside the room, and a squeaking of rusty hinges. James walked to the doorway, which was half-open, and peered inside the room. No one. A candle on the floor, some rolled up parchment next to a bottle of ink and quill beside it, but no people. He looked around. One of the windows on the wall was open. How strange. James decided to go and close it- after all, the castle was already drafty enough, and it was very windy outside tonight. He strode across the room, still wondering who had been in there and wondering where they disappeared to. He reached out to close the window- and had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself giving a yell. 

Lily Evans, red hair whipping around in the wind, staring resolutely straight ahead, was standing on the window ledge that went around the Astronomy tower, one pressed against the wall and the other wrapped around a stone gargoyle.

"_Lily_!?"

She turned and gaped at him. "James! What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd join you for a stroll around the _wall_!" James said, disbelieving that she should ask such a question. "What on earth are you doing?"

She looked a little ashamed. 'I…I was just doing my Astronomy homework and I heard a noise- I thought it must be Filch. I panicked- I-I didn't know what to do. So I just jumped out here…Is… is he still out there?"

"That wasn't Filch," said James, shouting over the noise of a sudden gust of wind "That was _me_! Come on, get back inside, now!"

"I c-can't!" Lily stammered, white-faced. "I'm too scared!" Another gust of wind blew- Lily's grip on the stone gargoyle slipped a little. James realized she wasn't going to be able to hold on. He knelt up on the windowsill, gripping the side of the window very hard, and stretched out his hand.

"Take my hand! Quickly!" he shouted. Lily looked at it sideways, terrified of looking down and seeing how far up she was.

"I c-can't, James…I can't!" she said, in a high pitched voice. 

"You can! You _must_!" he yelled back. "Please Lily, for Christ's sake!"

She turned towards him again, biting her lip. "No, I can't!" she cried back. "I'll fall!"

"No, you won't! I won't let you fall!" He stretched out his hand desperately. "_Trust_ me, Lily!"

She looked right at him. "Oh god.." though James. 'She isn't going to be stubborn, is she? Not now, for god's sake!"

But, to James' utter relief, Lily said, "I…I trust you," and stretched out her free hand. James grabbed it.

"I'm going to guide you along the wall," he yelled. "Edge your way along, all right? Slowly…I've got you, don't worry."

Lily nodded, and started to edge along the wall, very slowly, little steps at a time, squeezing James hand. He called out encouragement at her.

"That's it! You're going to make It Lily, don't worry. I've got you. Trust me."

" I trust you," she said again, staring straight ahead. But, just as her other arm was nearly out of reach of the stone gargoyle, ad huge gust of wind hit the castle wall. Lily stumbled. For a terrifying second it looked as though she might fall. She screamed, the sound piercing the night air. But she swung around, grabbing the stone gargoyle with one arm,. James didn't think, he just pulled. For a moment, lily was vaulted into the air, toward the window. Then she was falling, careening into James. She hit him hard and they both fell onto the floor. Lily was gasping, dry sobs in her throat, struggling to extricate herself for the tangle of arms and legs that was she and James. James wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He was trembling.

"Are you all right?" he asked, staring at her. She nodded gulping in air and attempting to regain some sort of control. James looked at his shaking hands while Lily tried to get to her feet. She couldn't- her knees were shaking too But her knees were trembling so violently that she fell again.

"Hey! Hey, careful," James said, "Be careful…" She was trembling too, so violently that James couldn't stop himself putting both his arms around her. She was still emitting heaving, dry sobs. "Lily…shhh, you're all right now. I told you that you'd be all right. You're okay…"

He stood up, still holding her to him. For a very brief moment, she stood quite still, letting herself be warmed in his arms. Then, she stepped back quite quickly. Their eyes met and locked. Her green eyes were filled with tears, so wide and frightened.

"I…I…" she stammered. Then suddenly a noise from outside made them both freeze. Three, short barks echoed from the corridor. James froze, feeling cold all over. Sirius barking three times- that was the warning signal. Remus must be able to smell the people- Lily, and himself.

"What was that?" Lily whispered.

There was no way he could get lily past Remus without her being bitten. A yelp from outside. He stepped forward quickly and grabbed Lily by the shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"James!" she cried angrily. 'What are you-"

"Shh!" he hissed. "Lily, I don't want to alarm you but there is a werewolf just outside this door."

"What? Don't be ridicu-"

"I'm not being ridiculous." James snapped. "I've never been more serious in my life."

"How do you know?" she said looking at him skeptically.

"I just do, all right?" he cried. 'Lily, you said you trusted me- trust me for a little bit longer, and-"

The appearance of Sirius at the door silenced both of them. It let out an urgent bark. Its ear was bleeding- obviously there must have been a scuffle.

"That's not a werewolf…" said Lily blankly. "That's just a dog. What's it doing here?"

"Lily…" said James, backing away from the entrance slowly, shielding Lily, "Hide. Now."

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!" he roared. There was a cupboard in the corner- he shoved her behind it and then followed her, wrapping his cloak around the both of them and clamping a hand over her mouth as he did so. Sirius started growling- and then James recognized Remus' deeper, throatier growl. Sirius yelped again, this time higher and more painful. There was a flurry of movement as the two canines scuffled, growling and snapping with their jaws. Sirius gave a wail, and there was a thump. James bit his lip- what on earth was happening? Lily struggled to escape from his arms- she must have thought he was molesting her or something.

Something with heavy footsteps started padding around the room- James chanced a peek. Remus was walking slowly around the room, towards them, sniffing the air, moving towards the smell of human flesh.

Lily suddenly managed to rip his hand away from her mouth.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she shouted, as James, horrified, attempted to silence her. It didn't work. She struck him furiously in the face and continued yelling, "Let go of me you stupid prat! How DARE you touch me?! How DARE you?! Let go of me N-"

With a growl that gradually turned into a roar, Remus bounded over to the cupboard and, with one swipe of his mighty paw, pushed it aside, revealing a horror struck James and lily. Lily screamed. James shouted, "GO!" He pushed her to one side as Remus flew at them. Remus hit the wall as James dragged her to one side. Remus jumped at them again- and, once again, James and Lily dodged to the side. Remus, undeterred, leapt a them- but this time James and Lily ducked and rolled away. Remus shook his head- evidently the strain of hitting his head so many times was getting to him. But James knew they couldn't go on forever- Lily was looking as though she might faint to the floor at any moment.

"It's really- it's-it's really a w-were-"

"I told you!" James shouted, stepping in front of her, to shield her from Remus, who was advancing on them slowly, growling gutturally. James thought quickly. If he was going to get Remus out of the astronomy room and back downstairs, he was going to have to transform- but there was no way he could let lily see him do it. "Lily…close your eyes!" 

"Whet?" Lily cried.

"Close them! Werewolves, erm, attack when they see the whites of your eyes! Just close them!"

"James…"

"Just trust me, please!" he yelled desperately. 

"Oh…okay…" He had backed her into the wall- and she screwed her eyes shut. Remus snarled and leapt at James and Lily. Lily, still with her eyes closed, opened her mouth and screamed- but James transformed into the stag, and lowered his head- instead of landing on his human prey, Remus hit the antlers on James' head. Yelping in pain, he stumbled backwards.

"What's going on?" Lily screamed.

"Keep your eyes closed!" yelled someone.

James, grappling with the werewolf, looked up momentarily. Sirius was standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on the frame. Evidently he had transformed from the dog in time to see Remus leaping at them- but now, he assumed the form of Padfoot once again, and leapt at Remus. He grabbed him by the nape of his neck and dragged him out of the room. Together, James and Sirius managed to calm Remus down enough to get him to follow them back down the stairs, out of the castle, and back to Hogsmeade.

Unbeknownst to them, Lily was still up in the Astronomy tower, her eyes tightly screwed shut.

*

The next night, James and Sirius sat in the dorm, feasting on some newly nicked goods form Honeydukes and discussing the events of the previous night. To James' utter relief, Lily hadn't said a word about it. He had only had to talk to her once toady, during breakfast when she asked him to pass the milk. As he had done so, she had given him a searching look, but said nothing. Then she had taken a deep breath and said, "James?…Thank you." James knew she wasn't just talking about the milk, but She seemed reluctant to ask any questions about the Astronomy tower incident.   
"So you saved her life, good for you," Sirius said, grinning, when James brought up the subject of Lily's involvement. "Why was she even up there in the first place?"

"Finishing some Astronomy homework," James answered, staring petulantly out the rain-splattered window.

"Ah." Sirius said, thoughtfully unwrapping a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. "So, what, is she like, "James, you're my hero", now?"

"I doubt it," said James. 'She slapped me."

Sirius choked on his mouthful of chocolate. "She _what_?" he laughed. "She was angry at you for saving her life?"

"Yeah- no, well I…it's just that I had to grab her to get her out of the way and…"

"She must've thought you were trying to molest her, man!" Sirius guffawed, lying back on his pillow. "Oh god that is funny!"

"Well, it's the last time I save _her_ life, that's for sure," sighed James, as Sirius continued to laugh. James glared at him, "You know, I would have thought you'd be more grateful for my suffering. After all, it was all to save you're _date's_ life. Do you really like her or what?"

Sirius seemed to have clamed down. "Well, I-" he began. But he was interrupted by the dorm door creaking open. Remus walked in, shaking rain out of his hair. 

"_Remus_!" James and Sirius cried in unison. He turned, took one look at them, and…an odd shudder suddenly convulsed through him. He leant against the wall for support.

"Are you all right?" James asked, scrambling off the bed, meaning to go over to him, but Remus held up a hand to stop him.

"No," he said in an oddly strangled voice. He looked up- his eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly, he took a deep shuddering breath and started sobbing. Tears were splashing down his face, running down his cheeks, and he was _sobbing_, full wracking sobs that convulsed his frail body and face. He leant against the wall again, this time slamming his fist against it. James was horrified.

"Holy _shit_," Sirius cried. And now Remus was attempting to talk through his sobs, but the words were so hard to make out.

"I'm so sorry…oh god, what I could have done to you James- what I did to _you, _Sirius…so sorry, Oh god I'm sorry…"

James approached Remus cautiously, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Remus," he said in a pacifying way, but Remus pushed him away.

"Don't!" he said savagely, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, 'I'll just end up killing you or something. Don't you know how close I came to biting you last night, James? You could have been killed or, worse, oh…" he started to sob again, "it's all my fault…"

"Oh that is such _bullshit_!" Sirius said, leaping off the bed, "_I_ was the one who convinced us to go and explore the castle! Me! If its anyone's fault, it's mine, okay? So just stop-"

"Yeah, but you're not the one who nearly killed your best friend!" Remus shot back ferociously, "You're not a danger to everyone else!"

"Remus, don't-" James said, but Remus interrupted.

"James, you don't get it! I-NEARLY-KILLED-YOU! And lily! Oh, and Lily…"

"Moony-" Sirius, this time. But Remus wouldn't listen.

"No! Don't try to make me feel better! There's no excuse for this, absolutely none! This curse, it's just so…"

"Remus-"

"I hate it! I hate it, it's ruined my life! All I do is hurt everyone that comes near me!"

"No you-"

"No! I shouldn't be allowed to live, I shouldn't!"

"Remu-"

"Why doesn't someone just take a silver bullet and KILL ME?!"

"_Remus_!" James cried in horror, "No! Don't ever say that!". And suddenly, SMACK!

Sirius had rushed forward, grasped Remus by the shoulder and delivered a sharp smack to his right jaw. Remus fell back against the wall, holding his face and breathing hard, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Sirius!" James yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"No, I don't blame him…" groaned Remus, struggling to straighten up. "I deserve it."

"No, you don't!" Sirius snapped, rubbing his knuckles. "But you're being a total smeghead! Look-" he grabbed Remus by both his shoulders and straightened him up, looking him square in the eyes. "You can't blame yourself for turning into a werewolf every full moon. It's _not your fault_! And what happened last night was out of your control. You didn't do _anything_. Alright? And…and…" he struggled to find the words. 'If you ever ask us to kill you again…well, I probably will, just because that's so stupid!"

Remus stared mournfully up at him.

"But…I could've have killed James or Lily."

"But you _didn't_," James said quickly, "that's the point we're making, Remus. Nothing happened. It was all an...an adventure, I suppose. And you already know that we don't care that you're a werewolf. We don't care, all right? And going to be your friends regardless of how many time you nearly kill us."

Remus bit his lip. "Seriously?"

James grinned. 'Seriously. For ever and ever kind of seriously." He gave Remus a kind of sideways hug. "Aw, group hug!" Sirius cried, leaping on them both. Remus laughed tearfully.

Looking back, James realized, Remus could have killed both him _and_ Lily, quite easily. More easily then it felt like when it was actually happing. That was disturbing to say the least,. But what was more disturbing, James realised was that the thought of Lily being killed was more frightening than he'd ever imagined.


	9. The Prefect's Ball

****

CHAPTER NINE: THE PREFECT'S BALL

And suddenly it was upon them, the epitome of all Lily's nightmares. The Prefect's ball- the event she had least been looking forward to all year. The ball was to start at seven o'clock, and dinner was to be served during the event, so girls had plenty of time in which to get ready. Excitement was high in the air, that Hall was already being decorated marvelously for the occasions, and it looked to be a grand evening. Unfortunately, Evelyn was in a bad mood right from the start of the day. Lily was shaken awake by her friend at eight o'clock that morning (term had finished the day before), and she was in tears.

"Lily! Wake up! I need you!" she was sobbing.

'What? What?" Lily said blearily, trying to wake herself up quickly. 'What on earth's the matter?"

"I just got a letter from Tommy," she sobbed, 'And he…he…doesn't think it's working out! He wants to break up!"

"What?" Lily cried. "How did you get it?"

"My parents sent it by owl!" Evelyn bawled, brandishing the terrible letter in lily's face.

'Wait, wait, Eve…" Lily said, rubbing her eyes. "Are you sure? Are you sure that's what he meant?"

"Read it yourself!" Evelyn wailed. The letter did indeed state Tommy Ryan's wishes to break up with Evelyn, but it was done in a fairly courteous way at least. (of course when Ingrid, also rudely awoken, pointed that out to Evelyn she was treated to a stream of tearful abuse for her trouble.) By the time they had eaten breakfast, however, Evelyn seemed to have gotten over it, and apologised for yelling at Ingrid.

"I should never have let meself get worked up over a _boy_," she said in disgust at the breakfast table, "he's not worth it. None of them are!" She slammed her fist down onto the table, but it landed in a plate of kippers.

"That's right," said Lily soothingly, handing Evelyn a napkin, "Boys aren't worth _anything_, especially not the time and energy it takes to get angry with them." She bit back the hypocrisy as soon as the words left her mouth. She herself had wasted a lot of time and energy getting angry over a certain boy, and over a period of four years. And lately…lately she was wondering if it really was worth it, keeping up a vendetta against James Potter. Recently he had become almost…bearable? No, that wasn't the word…well, whatever it was, it still set her wondering. She regretted yelling at him for only trying to help. She really did, and it made her think if she'd actually hurt James's feelings this time. After all, he'd proved he wasn't so bad. 

__

He's not, Lily told herself. _He…saved my life._

He'd saved her life. 

__

Oh god, I'm an idiot… 

At that moment, James himself came down, flanked, as usual, by Sirius and Remus.

"Well, I hate him!" Evelyn said explosively as the boys sat down at the table. "I hate them all!" She glared at James murderously. "_Boys_!" she spat out, slamming her fist down again only to upturn a pitcher of orange juice.

"Yes, we are boys. Well spotted." James said, as Remus bent to pick up the pitcher.

"At least, I think?" Sirius said, scratching his head. 

"Are we boys, James?' said Remus.

"Last time I checked," said James mildly. " What up with her?" he said to Ingrid, inclining his head at Evelyn, who now sat muttering darkly as she wiped orange juice off her robes.

"Tommy sent her a letter this morning, saying that he wants to break up," Ingrid said in a hushed voice. Remus dropped the now empty pitched with a clatter.

"R-really?" he said to Evelyn.

"A "Dear John" letter, eh?…" said Sirius thoughtfully. "That's pretty gutless."

"Yeah. Imagine not having the balls to break up face to face," James agreed. He turned to Evelyn. "You don't need a prat like that, Eve. You're better off without him." 

"Yeah!" agreed Remus eagerly. Evelyn nodded composedly.

"Thank you boys. Lily, Ingrid- come with me to write me reply to Tommy whatsisface, will you?"

Lily and Ingrid obediently followed her up the staircase, smirking at Remus, who was barely able to control his grin

Later on, when the six Gryffindors sat in the common room, Evelyn was still expostulating about her ex-boyfriend. The letter she had sent was full of expletives and abuse about Tommy's faults.

"And another thing- he never washed his hair! It was always _greasy_," she said. "Spew!"

"Yuk!" agreed Ingrid. Lily caught Remus's eye, and smiled. While other groups of people from fifth year and above had been excitedly discussing the impending ball, Evelyn had done nothing all day but abuse Tommy. Ingrid and Lily still agreed with everything she said, but James and Sirius were quite open about their boredom of the subject.

"We've had that one- twice is it, Padfoot?"

"Three times, prongs."

They sniggered to themselves. Lily bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. Evelyn frowned at them, and then looked at her watch. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I forgot the time! Girls, we'd best go and get ready!" she leapt up from her chair. James looked at his own watch and let out a disbelieving cry.

"It's only three thirty! The Ball doesn't start until seven! How can you possibly take that long to get ready?"

"We're girls; _we_ can do anything," said Evelyn haughtily. She grabbed Ingrid's arm and led her upstairs, Ingrid waving at the boys as they left.

"Lily," said Sirius, shifting seats so he was now sitting next to her. "Are you all excited about tonight?"

"Very," Lily lied, smiling at him.

"Good," said Sirius. "You should be. I'll meet you at the bottom of the marble staircase, all right?"

"Sure," said Lily, getting to her feet. "See you then."

Sirius grinned, watching her go. He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sounding sigh. "Isn't it great when everything works out?" he said.

"Yeah," said James. "Sure."

*

At five minutes to seven, the Gryffindor students congregated in the common room. Girls were squealing over their friends' outfits, while boys looked self consciously on in their new dress robes.

James and Remus sat in their usual corner, pretending everything was normal. Remus kept tugging at the neck of his silvery, pale grey robes. "They're too tight!" he complained. "Why did we have to get dressed up for this anyway?"

"So the girls could have their fun," James answered, inclining his head towards a group of sixth years squealing and hugging each other. From where the two boys sat, their exclamations were audible.

"Oh, Keryn, that is _such_ a nice dress! You look _so_ beautiful."

"Oh, and so do _you_, Gwendolyn! That colour really, _really_ suits you!"

"Thanks!"

"Thanks!"

"Ugh!" Remus rolled his eyes. "If someone said that to me, I'd hit them." he screwed up his face. "Oh god, I hope Evelyn and Lily and Ingrid don't go all squealing on each other…"

James tried to picture the mature, responsible Lily squealing at someone just because they had a nice pair of dress robes. He shook his head. "No, Lily would never do that. Dress robes aren't very important to her. She'd be more likely to…" he trailed off as he realized Remus was staring blankly at him. 'What?"

"Since when do you know so much about Lily Evans?"

"I…" James felt his face turning pink. Since when? 

__

Since I realised there was more to her. Since I can't get her out of my head. Since I saved her life and she cried on my shoulder. Since then, he felt like he'd been watching her every minute of the day, memorising the way she moved, the way she talked, the way her eyes sparkled when she was laughing with her friends, and the way her eyes hardened when she happened to glance his way…

Since then, all he knew…was her.

Peter came nervously up to them, wearing robes of dark brown. "Hi," he said. 

"All right?" James said quickly, aware that Remus was staring at him in shrewd puzzlement. _Stop blushing you great prat_, he told himself sternly. 

'Where's Sirius?" Peter asked.

"Still getting dressed," said James, rolling his eyes. "I swear, the boy's almost as vain as those chicks over there."

Remus snorted, and picked up and unopened bottle of butterbeer.

"What on earth are Evelyn and Ingrid doing?" he sighed, uncapping it. Suddenly, a voice could be heard over the crowds of milling students.

"Move out of the way, godammit!"

"Does that answer your question?" James grinned, as Evelyn, dragging Ingrid along behind, pushed her way through the Gryffindor students. Remus choked on his mouthful of butterbeer as he saw her. Evelyn was looking beautiful. She had on a full length red satin dress with a corseted bodice and an a-line skirt. She had left her curly hair out, preferring instead to decorate it with a ring of small red and white roses. A gold choker and several bangles sparkled at her wrist and throat.

"Is this all right?" she said, holding out her hands, "You're not going to send me off to get changed, are you?"

"No…_no_!" Remus coughed. "Of course not, you look…you look…wow."

Evelyn grinned. "Thanks. I know."

A passing seventh year turned around. "Oh, _Evelyn_!" she squealed, "You look _so gorgeous_!" She tried to throw her arms around Evelyn, but was fended off.

"Sod off," Evelyn snapped, "What are you trying to do, molest me?."

The seventh year stalked off in search of someone nicer to compliment while James and Remus cracked up.

"Screaming banshees…Anyway, what about our girl Ingrid?" Evelyn said, plonking herself down on the arm of Remus' chair. 'She scrubs up nice, eh?"

And indeed, Ingrid was looking just as pretty as Evelyn was. She was in robes of ice blue, which brought out her eyes and fair complexion. Her long black hair was piled on the top of her head, with an ornamental butterfly pinned to it. A single silver chain was her only other accessory, and she looked all the more nicer for it. James leapt to his feet.

"Of course she does," he said, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek, "You look great, Ing."

A blush crept up Ingrid's throat and into her cheeks as she thanked James, and accepted the arm he offered to her.

"Well, my friends, shall we depart?" he said regally.

"What about Sirius and Lily?" said Remus, tearing his eyes away from Evelyn to address his question to James.

James shrugged. "They're meeting each other later. Come on, I should be there already, McGonagall will have a coronary if I'm late."

And so they made their way downstairs, down to the Entrance Hall were students were crushed together, filing into the Great hall. Professors Mcgonagall and Dolhov were stood on either side of the doorway, chaperoning. 

"Straighten that tie, Murray…Miss Ingham, pull up that dress! Lockhart, for heavens sake, do up the buttons of your shirt, no one wants to see your chest- Ah Potter!" she said, upon seeing James and Ingrid. "Has Evans arrived yet?"

"Not yet, professor," said Ingrid.

"Well, Bell, you can go inside and sit on the Prefect's table, dinner will be served directly after the prefect's procession, and then the dancing will commence. Potter, go around to the back entrance of the hall, the other Prefect's are already there and waiting. I'll direct Evans there shortly. Move along there, Lupin, O'Kelly."

James waved goodbye to Ingrid, Evelyn and Remus and did as he was told. Around the back entrance, the prefects were congregated, talking among themselves and peeking into the great hall nervously.

"I don't fancy walking out in front of all those people," Kiki Kessavat said to James nervously as he joined the group of Prefects. 'Where's Lily?"

"Not sure," James said shortly. He spotted Bilius Weasley leaning on the wall by the garden, fiddling with the cuffs of his dark red dress robes. He waved morosely at James, and beckoned him over.

"Do you know the dance yet?" he muttered surreptitiously, "'Cause I just can't get the steps."

"Don't worry about it," James grinned, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah right," Bilius muttered. 'Where's Lily?"

"I don't know," James said again. (Why should _he_ know where Lily was? It wasn't as though it was any of his business.) (Although he wished it could have been, in his heart of hearts.) Just then, McGonangall turned up with the last of the prefect's in tow, Snape among them. James had avoided any more trouble with Snape since they both served their detention, and Snape, though no less vindictive in his demeanor towards James, had given up trying to hurt him ever since the Hurling Hex incident.

Snape's eyes slid over the assembly of Prefects, glittering with malice as they landed on James. Snape had opted for black dress robes- it seemed to be a good color for him.

"Is everyone here?" professor McGonagall said, straightening her hat.

"No, professor," said Snape in a very oily voice. "Lily Evans isn't here."

"Ah, yes, that's true…" said professor McGonagall, scanning the group of prefect's with her beady eyes. "Potter! Where is Evans?"

"I don't _know_, Professor…" James said exasperatedly. 

"Well, go and find her!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "She's very late!"

James had no time to protest- before he knew what he as doing, he was striding back into the castle, up the marble staircase, to the Gryffindor common room.

He couldn't help wodnering what lily would look like in dress robes. Would she have bothered to doll herself up like the rest of the girls? Maybe. Or was she above all that stuff? Maybe not. She _was_ a girl, after all. 

__

Not just a girl, though. Not like all the rest. 

Had it happened? Had he come to identify Lily as a breath of fresh air in comparison to all those other girls? It was their fifth year, after all. His mere presence seemed to send girls into fits of giggles these days. James knew he was popular and talented and smart; he knew that as they grew up even more he'd be targeted by the vain sort of girls that would only go out with him because of his status. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone he could look at him for who he was and not what he did. He wanted someone who liked him for what he decided to do and not what he _could_ do. Lily could definitely look further than his jock reputation. She would like him for who he was, wasn't she?…if she actually liked him at all. 

A sigh escaped James as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He didn't _know_ what he wanted anymore…so why did he so much want Lily to be a part of whatever he wanted. It was too much for even his brain to handle. Couldn't something happen that would just make him decide?

"Don't we look handsome!" trilled the portrait of the Fat Lady, as James reached it.

"Thanks," he said dully, "Gillyweed." (That's the new password, by the way.)

She swung open, and James stepped inside. He scanned the common room- and there she was.

James felt his breath catch in his throat. Later, if someone asked James if he could pinpoint the exact moment that he _knew_ he loved Lily, that would be the moment. 

She was leaning on the banister of the girls' staircase facing the window, the flickering lights of the torches dancing across her face. And she was looking absolutely beautiful- a simple white dress that reached her ankles, splaying out gently at the knee. Her long red hair, slightly curled for the occasion, was flowing around her shoulders. She was gazing out the window at the stars, looking as though she could fly away at any moment. And, as he looked at her, James felt all the dormant feelings he had for her surface, all the admiration and passion and jealousy, all the hidden smiles at the thought of her, all the awe he had for her beauty all culminated into one feeling- love. And, he realised, he _did_ love her, and had for quite a while. So why was he realising it right now? Why had it taken him so long?

He took a step towards her and banged his knee on the desk.

"Ow!"

Lily, clearly thinking that he was Sirius, smiled. "You're late," she said, as she turned to face him. "Oh…"

"You're…stunning." James blurted out. Lily stared at him, and almost at once she blushed.

"Hello," she said. 'What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall sent you, I mean, she sent me, um, to, um, fetch you," James stammered, feeling his own cheeks redden. He felt like a total idiot. Why was she staring at him like that?

She hesitated, then gave him an awkward smile. James's heart tuned over.

"I'm waiting for Sirius," she said, almost apologetically. Where was this _niceness_ coming from all of a sudden?

"I know, only you've got to...we've got to, um…you know, the procession?" James said, cursing his incoherence.

"Oh, are we late?" she said anxiously.

"No, no!" he assured her, taking a few more steps towards her, "But, er, Professor McGonagall wants us to, umm, like, be ready." ("_Like_"? Where the hell did that come from? He felt like a character out of those stupid muggle novels Sirius read. Sweet Valley something? _Aaaargh!_) 

"Oh…" she looked up the staircase, "Maybe we should just go then."

"Maybe…" James said, but just then Sirius, clad in white dress robes with a top hat perched on his head, slid down the banister.

"I'm here!" he cried, nearly falling off the end. 'Whoops!" he grabbed James for support and swung him around. "Hey, Jamesy-Jiminy cricket! Where is everyone?"

"They're already downstairs, you _prat_!" James said, extricating himself from Sirius' grip. "Don't you know what time it is? The ball started years ago!"

"Holy shit!" Sirius exclaimed staring at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" James snapped. Sirius looked at his watch, and then caught sight of Lily. His mouth fell open. 

"Holy shit!" he said again. "Lily, you look _brilliant_!"

Lily smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Sirius cried. He winked at James, "Almost as good as me! No wait- _better!_"

James rolled his eyes but Lily laughed. "That doesn't say much Sirius. Should we go then?" she said, looking at James.

"Yes," James said resignedly. Sirius offered Lily his arm, and she took it, smiling at him. He took out his wand, flicked it, and conjured up a single red rose, which he handed to her. She laughed again as James led the way back down to the entrance Hall. Sirius talking non stop- "I reckon this'll be great don't you? Hey I wish Dumbledore could've go the Beatles to come and play, they're a muggle band you know James, but it still would have been cool because they kick arse. The Monkees too- they kick arse. Lily, did I tell you you're bloody gorgeous?" 

"I think so," Lily said shyly. "Thanks, though."

James wanted to tell Lily she was gorgeous too. But he couldn't. They got back down to the entrance Hall where the rest of the prefects were waiting. Sirius left them there, though he didn't seem to want to let go of Lily, and went to take his place on the prefect's table.

James and Lily hurried over to the back entrance of the hall. Professor McGonagall was very snappish with them as she bustled them into their place in the line of prefects. Everyone was nervously adjusting hair or buttonholes, or doing last minute dance practice. James glanced at Lily. He head was bowed, and she was counting under her breath- "one, two, three; one, two, three…"

James had a sudden insuppressible desire to take her hand. He clenched his fist to stop himself doing so. "It'll be all right," he said quietly. Lily look up at him in surprise. "What did you say?' she whispered.

"It'll be fine," he said, turning his had towards her. "The dance." Lily regarded him for a moment and then nodded gratefully.

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall hushed them all, and the murmurs died away. From inside the hall they could hear Dumbledore.

"…the work they have done throughout the year. It has taken a lot of time from their own personal schedules and their determination and dedication to effort has been outstanding. I ask you all to stand, as, without further ado, I announce this years Prefect's!" There was a flurry of noise as with much scraping of chairs and hushed whispers, the entire student body inside got to their feet.

"Fifth year Hufflepuff prefects," Dumbledore announced, "Liam Hedgewhistle and Kiki Kessavat."

Liam and Kiki went in amid the subsequent applause, and the line of Prefects shuffled forwards.

"Sixth year Hufflepuff prefects…" Dumbledore went on. The Hufflepuff Prefects went in two by two, then it was the Ravenclaw perfects. A little way behind James and Lily stood Bilius Weasley, cussing under his breath.

"I don't know the sodding dance and I'm going to stuff up!"

"You're not!" hissed his partner, a seventh year by the name of Kildene Swank.

"I am! What the hell am I going to do? Godammit, I had ages to practise. Why didn't I practise?"

"I don't know!" Kildene snapped sounding frazzled. James glanced at Lily, who smiled to herself and gave a little shake of her head.

"…Lily?" he whispered. She turned to him, eyebrows raised. "…You really do look…nice."

It was too dark to see her face, but James was sure Lily was blushing. She smiled at him, and honest smile of genuine gratitude.

"Thank you James…that's really, um, nice of you," she said.

"Fifth year Slytherin prefects…Severus Snape and Samantha Avery."

Snape and Samantha walked into the Great Hall arm in arm. James glared at the back of Snape's head.

"James," said Lily suddenly. "About last week…"

"Sixth year Slytherin Prefects, Graham Goyle and Freya Mulroney."

"What about it?"

"In the Astronomy tower," Lily said. "What happened to the werewolf? How did you get rid of it?"

"Seventh year Slytherin prefects, Jospeh Nott and Ariana Zabini."

"It's us next," James said quickly. How could he tell her the truth? And yet she would have to find out, sooner or later. It wasn't fair if she never knew the truth.

"Last, but not least," Dumbledore said. "The Prefects of Gryffindor. For fifth year- James Potter and Lily Evans."

The applause for James and Lily was by far the most enthusiastic. James and Lily walked in side by side. The Hall was decorated with purple satin drapes and glowing silver stars. The entire floor was covered in a silvery mist that floated around everyone's ankles. The entire Great Hall was covered in small round tables but at the head of the hall was a very large table, at which the teachers and most of the prefects were already seated. James spotted Remus and Evelyn applauding- Evelyn was clapping so hard she accidentally hit someone on the neighbouring table with her elbow. (Luckily it was just a Slytherin so nobody cared. MWAHA!) James touched Lily lightly on her arm to guide her to the prefect's table. She looked at him and smiled nervously. "Don't worry," he whispered. "You're going to be fine. If you fall, I will too."

Lily gave him an unreadable look before taking her place next to Sirius at the Prefect's table. Sirius immediately took her hand and kissed it enthusiastically. "Just so everyone knows you're mine for tonight," James heard him say as he went and stood next to Ingrid. "All right?" he asked her.

"Yes," Ingrid said, beaming at him. "Isn't Lily beautiful?"

James smiled as he looked past Ingrid to where Lily was standing. "Yes," he said softly. 'Yes, she is."

*

Dumbledore had finished announcing the prefects and head Boy and Girl. Dinner was about to be served but Lily's stomach was churning too much to eat. She had got through the procession okay, but next was the dance. The dreaded dance…

"…you all right?" Ingrid was saying something, but Lily had missed it.

'What?" Lily said. She was seated next to her friend, thankfully, with Sirius on her other side.

"I said are you all right? You look pale?" Ingrid repeated, looking concerned.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Lily said, "Just a bit worried about…"

'The dance?" Ingrid supplied. Lily nodded glumly. "Oh, you'll be fine. You've been practising that dance non-stop. I think I could probably get up and dance it just from watching you."

Lily laughed. James cast a glance at her. Lily had to admit her stomach had fluttered a little when he had come to her in the common room. The navy blue of his dress robes brought out the blue in his eyes, and the colour suited him anyway. He looked almost dashing. His hair looked like he had attempted to tame it…but Lily liked it how it usually was anyway. Dark and unruly. When they had walked in, together…Lily had to admit it felt good, standing next to him. She almost felt safe. She had been aware of his presence, his height, and the way he had gently touched her arm a couple of times. On reflection, James was quite a gentleman. Actually, he was just gentle full stop.

She was glad to have Ingrid's company during dinner. She felt that Sirius had read too much into her acceptance of his invitation. Certainly, she found his hand touched her knee a few times and he was constantly commenting on how beautiful she looked this evening. It was quite embarrassing.

Too soon, Dumbledore stood up and announced the prefect's dance. Lily's stomach jolted. She looked over at James His jaw was set squarely, but as he felt her gaze and looked over at her, he smiled. (Lily's heart turned over.)

"I now ask the Prefect's to make their way onto the floor," Dumbledore said. As Lily stood up, Dumbledore caught her eye, very briefly, and smiled. Lily felt slightly calmer. Dumbledore had that familiar, reassuring way about him. But, Lily realised, as she walked onto the floor, so did James. James followed her onto the floor. They faced each other. James put his hand on her waist and took her free hand. Why was he giving her that look, such a longing look?

Dumbledore nodded to the band, and an eerie waltz started up. 

And as one, the Prefect's moved- forward, back, side, together, side- just as Dumbledore had taught them. Lily could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall concentrating on her and James and the rest of the prefects- every single pair of eyes. Her stomach fluttered but it wasn't so bad. She wasn't falling over her own feet or tripping up or doing nay of the things she had envisioned- in fact, she was performing the dance faultlessly. She concentrated very hard in her feet, in her expensive shoes, so as to get the steps right.

"One, two, three, one, two three…" Lily heard James counting softly. It was so hard to concentrate, knowing that she was dancing in the arms of James Potter, and knowing that everyone in the school was watching.

"One, two, three, one two, three…" 

Suddenly she realised that James' eyes were fixed firmly on her. She looked up, hesitantly, and her eyes immediately met his. His gaze was so intense, so…what was it? What was in those eyes, and why did she feel so compelled to look into them?

"You're doing fine," he whispered to her.

"Am I?" Lily said back. "I feel as though I could fall over at any moment."

James smiled. "I doubt it."

They passed Bilus and Kildene. He was dancing so erratically they nearly bumped into him, and they could hear his curses as Kildene swept him away across the hall. James grinned, and Lily did too. 

"I…" Lily said.

"Yes?"

"I never…thanked you properly." Lily couldn't believe these words were making their way out of her mouth. What was she thinking? "For…you know. Saving me. Twice. First form the window ledge and then…from the wolf."

James smiled. He didn't say anything, just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I should've said something before…" Lily said, shaking her head. "It's really, um…inexcusable isn't it? You saved my life and…I couldn't thank you because…I don't know."

"A life for a life," said James softly, as they spun around. "You saved me, remember?"

"But you _thanked_ me, at least!" Lily whispered. "But I couldn't…swallow my pride."

"Well, you just did," said James. The music was reaching a height. He spun Lily under his arm and back again. She laughed. The whole situation was so ridiculous. Here she was, dancing in front of the whole school and Dumbledore, with James Potter, her nemesis of four years. And she was enjoying it. No- she was enjoying James' company. But that didn't make any sense. She'd always hated James, hadn't she? And didn't she hate him still?

__

No… Lily thought, feeling a little giddy as the realisation hit her. _I don't and…I didn't ever. I don't hate him…far from it. _

The music was slowing down now, returning to its original tempo.

"James…" Lily whispered. He looked at her.

"Yes Lily?" he said softly.

"I'm…I feel…kind of dizzy…"

"…So do I…"

"Maybe we should…stop…" The music was drawing gently to a close. "The song's ending…"

"Do you want to stop?" His voice was so quiet.

"…No…."

His gaze never left hers, but his expression seemed to change. Something flickered in his eyes. "Lily," he said, "I-"

But his words were drowned out by the applause of the rest of the school. Everyone was back on their feet- all of them were clapping and cheering. James looked wretched as he tore his gaze away from Lily's face to look. Lily looked too. Her heart was beating very fast, but she spotted Evelyn I the crowd. She and Remus both had the same expression on their faces. They were both clapping, but both of them looked grim. What was wrong, Lily wondered?

With a jolt she suddenly realized she was still holding James' hand. She tore it away, panicked that anyone would see. It was hard to miss the reproachful look James gave her.

The rest of the Prefect's, none of them looking as relieved as Bilius Weasley, departed form the floor and went to sit back down in their seats. Dumbledore stood and announced that the rest of the ball now commenced. Partner made their way onto the floor as the band struck up a jazzy piece of music. Lily just wanted to sit down, to calm her shaking knees and wonder about what had just happened- but Sirius was already on his feet.

"My God, you looked good out there," he cried seizing her around the waist.

"Sirius, I'm feeling bit-" Lily tried to say, but he interrupted.

"Come on, I've _gotta_ dance!" He dragged her onto the floor, where everyone moving and enjoying the music. Sirius was actually a very good dancer, but Lily could only put in half of her effort. Sirius didn't seem to notice, and insisted on keeping her there for another song. James Potter watched them the whole time.

And so the night wore on To Lily's consternation, Sirius became increasingly romantic as the ball went on. Lily found it very disturbing and it made her very uncomfortable. It was a relief when Evelyn announced, "Girl's room, now! Chop, chop." Lily gratefully followed Ingrid and Evelyn to the bathroom, leaving James, Sirius and Remus sitting at the table. Sirius watched Lily go.

"Well, I think I can safely say that I've got the most gorgeous girl here!" he said in satisfaction.

"I disagree," said Remus, who was looking thoughtfully at James.  
"You're only saying that because you're hot for Evelyn," sniggered Sirius. "So are you being all sensitive and consoling her? She's probably deranged with grief, right? That's the way to get in her good books."

Remus frowned at Sirius. "Sod off. Actually, Evelyn's having a great time. She hasn't mentioned that bastard Tommy once."

"Oh?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "Think she into you, then?"

"Remus blushed. "I don't' know," he said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up, Padfoot," said James warningly. Sirius closed his mouth, but only for a second. The band, who had been having a break, started up again.

"Oh, _wicked_! This is my song!" Sirius cried. "I'm off!" he leapt to his feet and ran onto the dance floor. Remus snorted.

"He's insane!"

"Yeah," agreed James. They watched Sirius gyrate on the floor for a while.

"James?" said Remus.

"Yes?" said James.

"Er…" he looked embarrassed. James turned and looked at him.

"What is it, Moony?"

"Um, it's about you and Lily, actually…What's going on with you two?"

James blinked. "I…what do you men?"

"It's just that…when you were dancing…you both were like…." He trailed off. Then he tried again, "James, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you were looking at her." His pale green eyes locked with James's. "If you don't think it's my business, then you don't have to say anything, but I'm going to ask you now- what do you feel about her now?"

James hesitated. Suddenly he realised he was dying to tell someone. "Remus…I think I…I think I love her." he said softly. It made his feelings true, saying it aloud like that. He felt it more strongly than ever. 

Remus raised his eyebrows very high, his eyes widening. But then he smiled. "I thought so," he said, nodding. "It was inevitable, wasn't it?"

"I don't know about that," laughed James breathlessly, relieved to have gotten it out in the open. "But…it seems so weird, and yet, kind of…right. Does that makes sense?"

Remus nodded slowly. "And have you told her?"

James looked at his hands. "Of course I haven't…" he muttered.

"Well, see you do by the end of night," Remus said.

*

It was another hour or so before Lily couldn't take it any more. She needed to get outside to think. While Sirius was off in the bathroom, Lily murmured discreetly in Evelyn's ear.

"Tell Sirius I'm gone for a walk outside, okay?"

"Sure," said Evelyn. She turned around and gave her friend a piercing look. 'Hey, Lil…Sirius isn't as thick-skinned as he looks. You should tell him how you feel before anything happens, all right?"

"What do you mean?" said Lily.

"Figure it out, okay?"

Lily left the Great hall in a very confused state, but she felt very glad to get out. The cool breeze blew against her face, and it was the first cloudless night for quite some time. For the occasion of the prefect's ball the garden had been decorated with dozens and dozens of fairies and glowing stars just like the ones inside. It must have been about ten o'clock but Lily could see perfectly. She walked for some time, the night breeze cooling down her burning cheeks, breathing in fresh air and just calming herself down before she could really think about James Potter and what on earth the feelings for him meant. For she did have feelings for him, she knew that now. But what did they mean? It was all so very confusing, Lily reflected as she leant on a statue of Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of the school. So very confusing…. 

"A splendid evening, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Lily jumped about a foot in the air and spun around. Albus Dumbledore was standing on the other side of the stature, staring out over the moon reflecting waters of the lake.

"P-Professor!" she gasped, putting a hand to her chest. He smiled at her kindly.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you? I apologise, but I'm glad to have some company, I was just thinking of returning inside, myself."

"Y-Yes, of course." Lily said, feeling her heart slow down gradually. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything."

"Interrupt? Of course not," he chuckled. "In fact, I was hoping I would have the chance to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?"

"Yes, of course- you and Mr. Potter danced most divinely. Ion fact, I would say you were the most coordinated couple out there. With the exception of Mr. Weasley. Of course."

Lily smiled. "Thank you Professor, that's very kind."

"It's the truth," said Professor Dumbledore firmly, "You must be proud of yourself. You've done very well. Do you, by any chance, remember that I once said that we expect great things from you?"

"Yes," said Lily, "At the start of the year."

He smiled at her again, his eyes twinkling. "I'd say that you have performed marvellously."

"I don't' know what you mean, Professor," said Lily, shaking her head, "I haven't changed at all. I only did what the teachers asked me to as a Prefect. How can that be considered an accomplishment?"

There was silence. Finally Dumbledore said, 'Lily, do you know why I chose you to become a prefect?"

"Because I get good marks." Lily said. "And that's no accomplishment either, that's only because I work hard."

"No, it was not because of your grade, though they are most admirable. Prefects are chosen because of their innate desire to lead. All those who have the qualities of a leader and are willing to help others, even if it means certain self sacrifices." He paused and Lily could hear a chuckle in his voice as he continued. "I think the incident earlier this year is an example of that, when you saved Mr. Potter's life, and the chances of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's chances to be in the finals." He chuckled, "I guarantee that if Mr. Weasley knew of your aid to the team he would be infinitely grateful. As it happens, we can be sure that Mr. Potter _is_ infinitely grateful."

"Professor…that was just chance. I only happened to overhear Sn- I mean, it was only an accident that I knew about it. And, even when I did hear it, it…it actually crossed my mind just to…let him fall." She felt a fresh wave of shame as she said this. However, Dumbledore merely touched her shoulder lightly.

"But you didn't. You chose to save his life instead. It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." He smiled once again, and this time it was a warm, reassuring smile. 'And you, Miss Evans, are a true Gryffindor prefect." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "I must return to the ball. Please think about what I have told you."

He ambled off. After he left Lily stared out at the waters of the lake with deep concentration for a little while longer. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't lie to her- was that the reason why she had been chosen? Was she truly as special as Dumbledore said?

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see who it was.

Snape, walking towards her with a smirk plastered across his face. Lily frowned warily. She had avoided any more trouble with Snape, and he seemed to have lost his fondness for insulting her any chance he could get…so what did he want now?

"Evening, Lily," he said silkily. Lily's frown deepened. Since when had Snape addressed her by her first name?

"Hello," she said carefully. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," said Snape, shrugging. "Just wanted to have a chat to you…you really do look lovely tonight."

His eyes flicked up and down her body. Lily cringed.

"Thanks," she said.

"And you did look nice dancing up there, you know," he continued. "I didn't know you could look so good."

"Thanks," Lily said again. She edged a little bit away from him, but, to her irritation, Snape moved closer.

"Hell," he said softly, "I didn't even know any Muggles could look so good."

"I'm a witch!" Lily snapped her temper flaring in an instant. Snape held up his hand. 

"I'm sorry. But you are proud of your parentage, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" she said, 'you're proud of yours- why should I be of mine?"

"Precisely," said Snape. "We're all proud of hour parents…" The hand he had help up dropped onto her shoulder. "And we're all proud of you. You've come a long way, this year…"

"How would you know?" said Lily uncomfortably, shrugging him off. Snape promptly replaced his hand.

"Oh, I've been watching you this year," he said carelessly. "You fascinate me, Lily Evans…you're very intriguing…."

The hand travelled down her back and slipped around her waist.

Lily laughed mirthlessly, 'Well, that's very flattering but I really would prefer it if you would go away…" She tried to remove his arm- but he was holding onto her tightly, now. She struggled, but his other arm came and encircled her.

"Get off me!" she cried, panicked. 

"Don't fight me…there's no point," he said, grinning. He had pinned her arms to her sides, and Godric Gryffindor's stone shoe was digging in the back of her neck. Her struggles were useless- she couldn't do anything but scream…

*

James meanwhile, was still inside the Great Hall, and getting more frustrated by the second., he was now sitting most dances out, though the rest of his friends continued to dance ion the floor. The dance didn't finish until midnight- there were still two more hours to go. James yawned and took another sip of his Butterbeer. He was suddenly wishing Lily were sitting next to him.

"A splendid evening, wouldn't you say, Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore had taken the empty chair next to James which, somehow, he hadn't noticed. He choked on his butterbeer in his surprise, and Dumbledore had to bang him on the back a couple of times.

"Y-yes, of course professor," James coughed. "I'm having a great time!"

"Yes, of course, though some people are enjoying it more than others." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I had a rather interesting conversation with Miss Evans outside, just then."

"Lily?' said James, looking at Dumbledore quickly. "Oh, I mean…I see."

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I was just telling her then that it is our choices that make us who we are, not our abilities. Whether the choices seem the best option at the time, if it feels instinctively right, one can assume that it really is the right thing to do."

"Of course, professor," said James, wondering what on earth Dumbledore was talking about.

"One must live for the moment, James, for we never know if that moment will come by again, regardless of whether or not we know our feelings will never change."

"Oh…" said James. Could the Professor be telling him…? But how on earth could he know?

"Just as Lily chose to help you when your broomstick threatened your life, so must you take the right choice to unleash your true feelings." He paused. "D'you see what I mean, James?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so….you're…you're absolutely right, professor!" James said, jumping to his feet. 

"I know," said the professor, getting to his feet also. "I'm seldom not,. Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Potter. I do hope you get the chance to see Miss Evans again- she does look most lovely, doesn't she?"

"Lovely?' James laughed as he turned to exit the hall, 'Professor, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!" 

He jogged out of the hall, apologising as he stepped on a few people in his hurry. He knew this was the right course of action, regardless of Sirius- even if she affirmed her love for his best friend James knew he couldn't let the night pass without telling her. He ran out into the garden, breathing in the cool night air, breathing in the scent of roses. He jogged along the path through the gardens, towards the lake.

"Lily?" he called, slowing down a bit. "Lily, are you out here?"

Suddenly, a piercing scream rent the air- a girls' voice, he knew. Horrified, James sprinted towards the sound- more cries, ensued, another scream, and the sound of something ripping- he ran around a corner and stopped dead. Lily was the one scramming- she was pinned against a statue- by _Snape_!!!

It was one of those moments when there's no time to think. Suddenly, James' heart was beating a tattoo against his ribs, suddenly his feet had left the ground, and he had hurled himself at Snape, tackled him around the waist. Snape gasped as the full force of James hit him around the middle- both the boys were suddenly on the ground. James pinned Snape down and proceeded to let fly with his fists- he caught Snape square in his hooked nose, and then again in his left eye. Snape yelled in pain. Behind him he could hear Lily crying. This only made James' blood boil with rage even more. He attempted another shot at Snape but this time Snape caught the fist and pushed backwoods, sending James into the wall. He lashed out with his right foot- caught James squarely in the jaw. James' head rattled like it had never done before- his glasses flew off and fell to the ground. James heaved himself up and threw himself at Snape, grabbing him by the front of his robes, and then, slamming him to the ground. Snape was a mess- James had obviously hit him harder than her thought.

Both boys were breathing hard, raggedly. Snape was coughing, but staring up at James with the utmost hatred in his eyes. He put up a hand to his bruised nose, which was bleeding profusely, and wiped the blood away. Suddenly to James' utmost bewilderment, he laughed, softly.

"ha, ha, ha…" he choked out. "My god. You actually think...that protecting a…a. mudblood like her…is worth it?" he laughed again. "She's not, you know. No Mudblood is worth…anything, really…. And you…protecting them like you do…God, you're a fool. No, you're just a pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

There was suddenly a ringing in James' ears. He jumped to his feet and dragged Snape up with his pressing him against the wall. 

"Listen to me VERY – CAREFULLY, you greasy, stupid git" he snarled. "That is the last time you will EVER call Lily or Sirius that, you hear me? The last time. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop using that word altogether and ACCEPT the fact that muggleborns have just as much worth as the rest of us!" He stopped and raised his eyebrows, as if daring Snape to retort. "If not more. And certainly more than you/. And if I ever hear about you hassling ANY muggle born again, you'll be sorry. So very sorry.' He loosened his grip for one moment. Snape's featured relaxed a millimetre, then James tightened his grip again. "Oh yes…don't touch my broomstick again. For your information, Lily the "worthless mudblood" here was the one who stopped your idiotic prank. What does that say to you. Huh?" he slammed Snape's head against the wall, "What does that say. I'll tell you. The only pathetic excuse for a wizard around here is YOU."

And, so saying, he let Snape drop tot he floor as if he were a particularly disgusting piece of fungus.

Snape picked himself up slowly. James expected him to attack, or at least retort. But all he did was give James the most murderous glare of his life and hurry off. James waited until he went before dropping to his knees. He had never done anything like that to anyone before…and no one deserved it. Not even Snape. He had done worse than use physical violence on another person, he had _threatened_ him…

Suddenly, Lily' sobs reminded him of just what Snape he done. He swivelled around. Lily was crouched at the bottom of the statue, her hands over her face. James crawled over to her.

"Lily?" he said urgently. 'Lily, are you…?"

He didn't fish his sentence. Lily looked up, got to her knees and threw her arms around him. Once again, she was trembling; once again James hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Lily, Lily…" he cried. 'You're okay? You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay…" she sobbed, but still wouldn't let go of him.

"you're alright!" James cried in sheer relief. "oh, thank god…you're okay Lily, you're okay. I've got you."

"I know… oh James, thank you so much…" a fresh wave of tears. "I was so frightened!"

"M-Me too!" James exclaimed. "I-I just saw Snape attacking you and I, I didn't think! I couldn't think, I just…oh Lily, I was so worried he'd hurt you."

"N-no, he just ripped my dress." Lily was calming down a little now. She was taking great gulps of air, and wiping her eyes. "Oh, God…he came and started talking to me, and I tried to fight him away but he wouldn't stop…"

"But…you're okay now…" James said softly. He gently caressed the side of her face, and she looked up at him. there were still tears on her face. He wiped them away.

"Please don't cry any more…" he said. "It's painful…"

"Oh, god," she suddenly got to her feet. 'You're right- oh, James I am so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that…" she looked very embarrassed. "Oh…" she fiddled with the strap of her dress where it had been ripped. "I'm a mess. I'm going to go and…clean myself up. Thank you again, James, I'll find some way to repay you. " James got to his feet as well, slowly realising he'd said the wrong thing.

"Lily, I didn't mean…" he started, but she was already walking away, leaving James staring after her, alone.

*

the first thing Lily did when she got back to the great hall was find Sirius.

"We need to talk," she said, grabbing him by the arm.

"So there you are!" Sirius said, grinning. His grin faded a little as he looked at her torn clothes, rumpled hair and tear stained face. 'What happened to you? Jeez, you look terrible! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine- I just…tripped over," lily said dismissively. "Look, Sirius…" she took a deep breath. He grinned expectantly. "i…you…Sirius you're...one of my very best friends, and I…don't wan tho hurt your feelings." Sirius' grin was fading again. "I love you to pieces, but…not in that way. Please don't hate me," she added desperately, "I want to be friends with you forever and ever, and I…I feel like I'm leading you on."

Sirius was now looking severely disappointed. "Oh, jeez. Well, i…I guess...if you don't want to then, then you don't have to."

"And…can we still be friends?" she said. Sirius' grin returned, though it was a sad smile this time.

"Sure. We always will be Lil. I can't deny that I'm disappointed but I'd rather be friends with you than…well, like you and James are." He laughed, and lily managed to force a laugh too. She had to say, his reaction surprised her. She had expected him to deny ever having feelings for her, or asking her to "give him a chance"…. Evelyn was right. Sirius obviously was more sensitive than he made out.

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said as she flashed him a final smile and turned to leave the hall. "If you ever change your mind…"

She nodded. 'Of course Sirius. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," said Sirius. They both laughed.

Lily had only one thought in her mind: _escape_! She needed to get out of the hall…be alone with her thoughts. Scared of going outside in fear of running into Snape or another Slytherin that would try to molest her, she just wanted to go upstairs to the common room and think.

She did not see James on her way out of the hall. She felt hugely embarrassed over the scene she had made outside in the garden. No wonder he asked her to "stop crying"…he must have thought she was a raving lunatic. And throwing herself at him like that…really, she didn't know how she could face him again.

But she did want to face him again, Lily realised, as she climbed that stairs to the common room. She couldn't bear for him to be alive and well and thinking badly of her…

She reached the common room, gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed inside.

"Lily?"

She turned. Her heart gave a leap. There was James Potter, sitting on the end of the banister that led to the boys' dorms. His face slowly stretched into a smile.

'So you couldn't take any more either?"

"No," said Lily, turning to face him.

"What about Sirius?"

"Sirius has agreed to be friends."

James jumped off the end of the banister. "That surprises me."

"Me too." Lily was surprised at how calm her answers were sounding, with her stomach lurching and her heart beating so fast against her ribs. "I don't think I like Prefect Balls much," she said slowly. "Too many things happen at once."

"The dancing's all right, though," said James, moving towards her. He looked around the room. "But I assume you're all danced out for the night?"

"Well, I actually didn't do much…"

"Ah," he grinned, 'Well, in that case…" he bowed low. "May I have this dance?"

Lily smiled. "We don't have any music."

"You don't need music to dance," James said. Lily stepped forward and put her had on James' shoulder. He put his hand around her waist. She smiled at him, and he smiled back as he took her remaining hand.

"I still don't' see how we can dance without music," she said. James hesitated. Then, very softly, under his breath, he began to hum the same tune of the waltz they had danced to earlier. They moved around the common room with the step they both knew so well by now. Lily intertwined her fingers through his, gave his hand a squeeze. James winced. It was then that Lily noticed how bruised his knuckles were. "Oh!" she cried, "Was this when…?" James nodded and continued humming. Lily said nothing, just moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder as they danced. He leaned his head on hers. Eventually his other hand slipped around her waist and her other hand slipped around his neck. James' humming got quieter and quieter until it stoped. Their feet stooped moving. Lily felt James press his lips against her hair. "Lily…" he whispered. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Even after Snape's attacked me?" she asked.

James laughed and kissed her head again, "even after Snape's attacked you," he said. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then-

"James," said Lily, moving back a little. "What…what are we doing?"

He looked at her, his large blue eyes questioning. " I don't understand?"

"Well, I mean, we've hated each other's guts for four years now, I think we should…talk about this," she said. He was still looking at her with a bewildered expression. She exhaled. 'I know that…for a while now I've been having…feelings…for you, but I didn't know what they meant…until tonight."

James smiled. He looked very happy. "Oh, Lily," he said, and moved towards her again. She dodged his kiss.

"But James, what about you? You've saved my life twice now. You don't…hate me?"

James dropped his hand from around her waist, looking upset.

"Lily, my feelings for you are worse than that," he said, "I think…I think I love you."

Lily's mouth dropped open, "You _do_?" She had never felt more surprised in her life. James Potter, confessing his love to _her_?

"Yes," he said. "I don't really know…how it happened but I do, and…. It's been so confusing, I mean, one minute you look at me with your eyes like I'm someone you can trust, and the next minute you've got your hands around my neck, yelling at me because I stand up for you…" He shrugged helplessly. "But I still love you." He stretched out his hand and ran it gently down her face. 'Of course, then there was Sirius…I had to convince myself not to look at you, not to think about you…and still I couldn't. I still love you." Once again he leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but Lily stepped backwards quickly.

"James- what if I don't feel the same way?"

James opened his eyes and shook his head. "That won't make a difference. I can't help loving you, so obviously if you don't feel the same way that's not going to stop me. Nothing can stop from loving you." He sighed, and stepped backwards. "…But, if you don't want me to, I can…pretend I don't."

Lily was feeling breathless, "Oh, James," she said, smiling, "I could never ask you to do that!"

His own face split into a smile again.

'You're right," she said, "I think we just can't help…loving each other. I tried not to think about you too. I really did, but I…can't. but, knowing that you love me…can you accept that? Are you ready?"

James's grin was ear to ear. "It's not a question of _being ready_," he said, almost as breathless as Lily, "it's a question of wanting to."

"And…do you want to?"

"Lily!" James laughed, 'I thought you were supposed to be the intelligent one! Of course I do!" he held out his arms, Come here!"

Lily threw her arms around him and kissed him, feeling as though her heart would burst if she didn't. James kissed her back for all he was worth. She loved him- she really did. It had been all mixed up with the anger at the frustration, but really, it was love. And, oh god, it was such a relief, such warm, reassuring relief that he loved her too, and she wouldn't have to worry about anything any more now that she was safe in his arms, and that there was no way they could be separated now, but most of all because the arguing, the fights and the hate, that four year war- it was finally over.


	10. Pretty Good year

****

CHAPTER TEN: PRETTY GOOD YEAR

Surprisingly enough, Sirius didn't get angry at all when he found out about James and Lily. In fact, he was quite happy for them.

"Oh well," he'd said, shrugging his shoulders, "At least one of us gets her."

"You really don't mind?" James had said, surprised by his friend's flippant reaction. "You're not rabidly jealous?"

"Jealous- of course I'm jealous. Have you _seen_ her? She makes Britney Spears look like the rear end of a hemorrhoidic camel. She's only the hottest creature to grace the walls of Hogwarts EVER. OF course I'm jealous." Sirius shook his head. "But I don't _mind_." He'd rolled his eyes at James's concerned expression and patted him on the shoulder. "Look- between two people, James, there's often this thing called _friendship_. And when one friend is happy, the other is obliged to feel happy for him. I know it's hard concept but do try to wrap your mind around it."

James had grinned. "Okay, okay. Thanks. You stupid git."

"No problem, Prongs. Come on, let's go and throw these sprout flavoured beans at Peter."

"Gladly, Padfoot. By the way, who's Britney Spears?"

Remus, of course, was ecstatic, not only for James and Lily but also because he had finally worked up the guts to tell Evelyn the truth about his feelings, and she had admitted that she had often thought about him in a fond way more than friends. She announced to the rest of the school that she and Remus were an item by snogging him whenever they went out in public together.

"Oh, _Evelyn_," Ingrid chided her when she first found out, "You haven't ever liked Remus, don't be silly. You'll hurt his feelings."

"Oh, I've always liked Remus," Evelyn retorted dismissively.

"No you haven't! You told me he wasn't your type!"

"That shows how much you know," said Evelyn defensively. "I happen to think Remus has changed this year- he's much more my type now." She quickly changed the subject, "Well, it's obvious Lily's changed this year too- at least, changed her mind about a certain bespectacled young man,"

"Yes," agreed Ingrid, "Lily, how can you go out with James when you have convinced us for the past four years that you'd rather him dead?"

"You're just jealous because _you _haven't got a boyfriend," Evelyn had laughed.

"Actually," Ingrid said, blushing.

'What?!"

"Um…on the night of the dance Ivan Abbot came to talk to me. Apparently he's always thought I was…really gorgeous!" She had blushed while Lily and Evelyn exclaimed with delight.

The rest of the year passed quickly, and very happily, for Lily at least. Exams came and went and for the fifth year running both she and James secured the top marks in the class. This time though, they laughed about it rather than letting it add to the animosity. Too soon, the last day of school arrived and the students of Hogwarts once again boarded the Hogwarts express, ready to be returned to the respective homes for the summer. This time, the six Gryffindor students shared a compartment on the train voluntarily. Lily found it much more enjoyable to be on the good side of James, to laugh with him rather than at him or not at all. As it happened, Lily was dreading spending three months without him.

"I will fly over to you on my broomstick if I have to," James said in her ear when everyone else's attention was on Sirius, who was telling a joke.

"As long as it doesn't throw you off on the way," Lily said. James laughed and kissed her hand. The compartment door slid open and Ivan Abbot walked in.  
"Hi everyone," he said. They all greeted him in return. 'Can I talk to you for a moment Ingrid?" he said. Ingrid blushed furiously as Evelyn sniggered. Remus gave her a gentle poke in the ribs to shut her up.

"Actually," said Evelyn, sliding off his lap, "you boys can all leave- Lily and I need to get changed."

James touched Lily gently on the arm, and was last out of the compartment. Lily smiled as she watched his back retreat.

"You really love him?" Evelyn said. Lily turned to her and nodded happily.

"I knew it," Evelyn said with a grin, 'I always knew you guys would end up together."

"You did, didn't you?" Lily said, smiling as she remembered Evelyn's words on the train trip at the start of the year-_"Maybe he is your type, but you just don't know it." _It seemed so long ago…

'I'm glad you're happy," Evelyn said, her elfin face wearing an unusually soft expression. "I don't think I've ever seen you or James so…content."

"I've never felt this content," Lily said, as she pulled her bag from under the seat and started looking for her clothes in it. "And you? Aren't you content?"

Evelyn grinned, "Remus is amazingly sweet. And he sure can kiss."

"Oh, _god_, I didn't want to hear that!"

Evelyn laughed maniacally, then shrieked as Lily threw her shoe at her.

The journey wore on. Lily got quieter as their destination drew nearer. Was she going to be able to handle this? Three months…without Hogwarts, without her friends, without _James_…

She stood up to go and look to the window, watching the trees and fields become sparse and houses grow in their amount and density. Ingrid was still with Ivan, somewhere on the train. Evelyn had gone to the bathroom, and had taken Remus with her (Lily didn't even want to _think_ about it.) James said something softly to Sirius, and then she heard the compartment door open and close. James came up behind her and laid his head down on her shoulder, pressing his lips very briefly against her neck as his did so.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"_As long as you're with me…I" _Lily wanted to reply, but that didn't seem right. It was all coming to her in a rush…of _course_ she was going to be okay.As long as she knew James loved her- and he did.

"Yes," she said. 'Yes, I'm going to be fine." She turned to James and took his hand in hers, stroking it gently. Then she leaned up and kissed him. He looked surprised, but pleased all the same.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

'For helping me long the way," she answered.

"Well, you know I always will, until I can't any more." James said, looking into her beautiful green eyes.

And it was true. James and Lily, as it turned out, would love each other until the moment they died. 

But for now, Lily stayed safe in James' arms, and the reassurance that everything was going to be all right.

And, after all- it had been a pretty good year.

****

THE END

Author's note; Well, how did that digest? I think you may all have diabetes from the sweet, sweet sugary fluffiness. People have asked me to write more, so I have. Please read the sequel to this story- "Time of Your Life", and then review it. If anyone has any complaints or suggestions or the like then for the love of Hogwarts SAY SO, so that I can improve in whatever I'm failing at- and I know I'm failing at something.  
Cheers,  
Pixiepoop- the poopiest Pixie in the universe, including all the black holes, and Middle Earth.


End file.
